Harvest Fighter: Warrior's Dream
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: It is a sad day when the Demonic Fighter Gotz murders Martial Arts Master Woody. Now his two students, Mitchel and Karen Masters, set out to avenge their master. Join these two in their journey of action, intrigue, and plenty of humor. Owari.
1. Raging Demon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon…or the Street Fighter Series. Please bare with me._

* * *

One stormy night, at a dojo in the wilderness of Japan, a stalwart old man was meditating all by himself.

He was a balding man with tufts of white hair at the side, and a thick beard covered his chin. His narrow, squinty eyes were in deep focus. He wore a maroon headband around his shiny head, and a matching sleeveless martial arts gi that revealed rippling muscles.

Miraculously, the old man retained his meditative position as the fearsome thunder continued crashing from outside. It was only until he sensed an incoming presence that he finally ceased.

The entryway slowly creaked open, and the old man became fully aware of his surroundings.

"So, after all this time you've finally returned… Gotz." the old man uttered solemnly.

From the entrance, a rugged man stepped into the dojo with a vicious expression.

The visitor had a head full of messy black hair, a pair of thick black eyebrows, and a matching beard as well. He wore a sleeveless black gi of similar design, along with a bracelet of large, round brown beads around his neck. His most disturbing feature, however, were his beady eyes that glow a demonic red.

"Woody, my brother. I've come to avenge my humiliating loss against you from last time." Gotz proclaimed.

"Humiliating?" Woody repeated. "Do you think of it as such because you've never been one to accept defeat, or is it because I refused to hand you a "Warrior's Death" that you believed was necessary?"

"By refusing to finish me off, you've defiled the code of our Martial Art by refusing to embrace it! You are a disgrace to Ansatsuken, and therefore must be punished accordingly!" Gotz snarled.

"Surely, Gotz… you cannot honestly believe in upholding such savage traditions like murder in an honorable fight, do you? Is it not our duty to refine our Martial Art for the better for future generations? Even now, I've taught my students the ways of my refined Ansatsuken, and I've seen no hindrance in their training without the ways of bloodshed. Quite the contrary! I've seen their prowess improve dramatic… perhaps they may even grow to surpass us one day!"

"You must be kidding… I pity your students for having such a delusional teacher." Gotz scoffed.

Immediately, Woody lifted himself off the floor.

"You're merely trying to provoke me so that we may finally have that rematch, right? Very well, I will honor your decision… but without hostility." He replied.

Gotz suddenly flashed a devious smile.

"Perfect… show me just how much you THINK you've gained after our time apart." He proclaimed.

Afterwards, the two young men prepared to do battle. Both men were confident, but Woody still held the memory of his former victory in mind.

"_I see Gotz is still as hotheaded and eager as usual. No matter. This time I will make sure he sees reason."_ Woody thought to himself.

Just as they got into their fighting stances, Woody sensed a violent aura coming from his opponent.

"No… this should not be… my brother! You've… you've embraced the Murderous Intent!" Woody choked.

Gotz chuckled maniacally.

"But of course! You did not think I would approach you again without something new to use, would I?" Gotz smirked.

"No… this is insanity! This is Madness!" Woody cried.

"Madness? My foolish brother, this is way of a true warrior!" Gotz answered.

"No… this dark path... you should never have embraced it!"

"Yes! You will soon learn that I am now the true master of Ansatsuken! And you will soon experience our Great Art's Ultimate Technique: THE RAGING DEMON!!" he growled.

"W…wait a minute? "Raging Demon"? But I am certain our school's Ultimate Technique is known as the "Instant Hell Kill." Woody questioned.

"Yes… that is what you and our Master may call it, but my Supreme Version of it shall be feared by warriors across the land as the RAGING DEMON!! Besides, it sounds much tougher than something as unfittingly wordy "Instant Hell Kill". Think, my brother… can you really expect much of a threat from an "Instant" Hell?" Gotz questioned.

Woody pondered this for a moment.

"Hm, well… no, but--"

"Then face not the power of "Instant Hell", but fear the might of the RAGING DEMON!!" Gotz shouted.

Woody prepared himself as Gotz went in on the offensive; however, he was not prepared to face the onslaught of his brother's perfected technique.

The thunder outside intensified as the very might of hell itself began tearing through his body in all-consuming twilight.

Finally, when light returned to the dojo, Gotz was left standing triumphantly over his brother's half-dead body.

"Now do you understand, Brother? It is I who is the True Master of the Fist…. As it is I who embraced the full extent of Ansatsuken! Now wallow in your shame as you spend your last breaths. I must find myself worthy opponents to test my new strength. Perhaps if you have spoken truthfully, I may find a challenge in your pupils." Gotz taunted.

"My…Brother… You must…. Turn back… from your violent path!" Woody choked, however, by the time he finally found his words, the demonic Gotz had already left.

"My…Brother…" Woody cried with tears of regret in his eyes.

"-"

" -"

**Harvest Fighter: Warrior's Dream**

**"-"**

**" -"**

The following morning, a lively figure approached the dojo, noticing the entrance already open.

"Hey, neat! Guess my old Teacher knew I'd be coming over, so he already prepared a warm welcome! Well, it would be rude to keep him waiting, wouldn't it?" A woman's voice said aloud.

"Yo, Shishou! I came back with some great news! I won my first U.S. Martial Arts Tournament a few days ago, and I wanted to show off the shiny new trophy I got! This isn't some stupid forgery I bought, honest!" The voice cried.

The young woman appeared to be in her late teens. She had had long, flowing blonde hair with two thick bangs at the side. She had a pair of bright, emerald eyes and bright, inspiring smile. Her considerably healthy form was clothed in a deep violet blazer with matching skirt over a clean white dress shirt. Oddly enough, her particular ensemble was completed with a pair of deep violet hiking shoes.

"You wouldn't believe it! In the final round, I had to fight this muscular broomy-brown head guy from the Air Force named Zack! He kept shouting "Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom!" And these bizzaro flashing discs shot out of his thrusting arm! Luckily, I remembered the Hadouken technique you taught me and countered appropriately. But after that, it was one hell of a fight! I managed to bring out every ounce of strength in me and totally creamed the guy! Ha, to think of the shock that occurred once people learned I happened to be the first "girl" to win the whole thing, too!" she bragged.

Sadly, the young woman was greeted with silence.

"Hey, Shishou! Shishou? Shishou!!" The young woman continued to cried.

Still, there was no response.

Suddenly, the young woman rushed into the dojo in a panic. Inside, she found Woody with his life slowly fading.

"Shishou!!" The young woman cried again as she went to her teacher's side.

The beaten Martial Arts Master slowly lifted his head as he squinted at his new visitor.

"Karen… Masters? Is that you?" he uttered.

"Shishou…" the young woman uttered back with a shaky voice.

"Ah… then I am glad. I see you have grown into a fine young woman… my dear pupil." Woody coughed.

Karen nodded, although her body started to tremble uncontrolled.

"I've done more than "grow" in these past few years, Shishou. See this? It's my U.S. Martial Arts Trophy! The real thing!" she said as she displayed the golden cup in uneasy pride.

"I see… yes, then you have done very well… I hear that this America happens to hold some of the roughest fighters out there…" he replied.

Suddenly, he banged his head hard upon the floor. He no longer had the strength to lift it.

"Shishou!" Karen cried again. "Shishou… are you alright?"

A brief moment of silence took place between Student and Teacher.

"Truthfully, I'm afraid not. I should be thankful… that I even managed to last up this point…" Woody admitted reluctantly.

"N-no… come on… you can't be serious! You're Shishou! You're the Master of Ansatsuken that trained me and my Farm Boy of a training partner! There's no way you would be dying right now! Even if you are an old man! You're practically invincible!" Karen cried.

"Sadly, you must accept that even I… your Master… am Mortal…" Woody stated.

At that moment, Karen's eyes watered with loose tears. In her growing grief, she noticed the various wounds her Master suffered last night.

"Shishou… WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" she demanded to know.

The dying Master merely let out a cough.

"TELL ME, DAMN IT!!" Karen shouted again.

But Woody remained silent again.

For a long time, the two stared into each other's eyes stubbornly, waiting for one to cave in. Finally, the weakened Woody could no longer keep to himself.

"…If you must hear the truth, then know this… the one who killed me embraced a path of darkness… a path of violence. You must not allow yourself to give into vengeance, or you will end up just like my murderer…" he warned.

"Wh…what?! But Shishou! I can't just stand back and let some madman get away with this!!" Karen argued.

"Karen… please take my last words to heart… First Find Dan… you may learn much from him about this sad turn of events…" Woody instructed.

"Dan?" Karen repeated. "Is he… IS HE YOUR MURDERER?!"

"N…no… but he will be vital in furthering your training..." Woody answered.

"Training?! Are you serious?" Karen cried.

"….Karen….Right now, neither you nor Mitchel can face this man by yourselves… he far surpasses both, for he has embraced the Murderous Intent…" Woody uttered.

"…The Murderous Intent?" Karen thought.

A chill shivered down her spine as she registered this bit of news in her mind.

"…Karen… at all costs, you must avoid the dark ways of the Murderous Intent… you must stay true to your own path… or you will loose yourself… your humanity… you must pass on these words to Mitchel as well… for even though Gotz has gained great power… he has become… a demon…" Woody's fading voice proclaimed.

Karen stared in horror at her Master's Unconscious body.

"Gotz? You're Murderer's name is Gotz?!" Karen cried. "Shishou… Shishou! Answer me! Shishou!!"

Try as she might, Woody could not respond to nor hear her desperate cries. This time, his very life was gone…

With all hope lost, Karen mourned over the loss of her precious Master. Her desperate mind recalled his remaining words, along with the name of the man responsible for her pain.She was suddenly filled with a vicious aura.

"GOTZ!!"


	2. The World Warrior

_Cultural Note- If you noticed, Karen kept calling Woody her "Shishou". In Japan, "Shishou" is basically a term used for Martial Arts Masters, and is usually considered a higher title/honorific than "Sensei"._

**Chapter 1: The World Warrior**

Somewhere in Bangkok, Thailand, a battle of epic proportions was about to begin.

The crowd roared with the commencement of the final battle in the 1st Ever "World Warrior" Tournament. Bets were placed and fans drooled as the two contenders stared down each other without a flinch.

On one side of the ring was a tall, muscular man with black flat-top hair and rough black beady eyes. In a majestic display of his sinewy body, he wore only his traditional Muay Thai blue shorts with gold lining, bandage wrapping around his arms, and a single black eye patch.

On the other side was medium-length young man with messy black hair and eager blue eyes. He wore a traditional white karate gi with a black belt and a white bandanna. Although he does not appear as intimidating as his foe, he showed just as much tenacity… possibly even more so.

The smaller fighter chuckled around. "You see, I already kicked a whole lotta ass traveling around the world for this tournament. All I have to do is kick yours, and the Championship is mine!" he grinned.

"We shall soon see if you are ready…" the taller man taunted back.

Lurking within the crowd was a badly beaten man with spiky brown hair and angry brown eyes. He wore a blue headband and a pair of shorts similar to the taller fighter in the ring.

"Damn that Mitchel and his crazy blue fireballs! Nobody told me he could pull of magic tricks like those with his Ansatsuken technique! How could I have allowed myself to be humiliated like that?!" he ranted in his own mind while glaring daggers at the man in white.

Are his blood boiled for an extended time, he fixed his gaze over to the taller man... and smirked viciously.

"But no matter… that bastard will think his Blue Fireballs will own all, but he will be in for one hell of a surprise once my Master gets through with him! This match will be the end of you, Dragon of Japan!!!"

Afterwards, the vengeful young man let out a maniacal laugh… which caught the attention of the surrounding crowd to his disinterest.

Suddenly, the shorter fighter pointed out a finger at his hulking opponent.

"I didn't make it this far just to loose out on the prize! You're going down, Saget!" the fighter proclaimed.

His opponent glared at him dubiously, then started to scratch his head.

"Saget? I don't know where you got that name, but I'm Bob. Just… Bob. No other name." Bob clarified.

The fighter in white glared right back at him.

"Uh… really? Well, then… um, sorry about that! It's just, there's this comedian that has a name like yours, and I keep getting you two confused, so---"

A bell rang throughout the arena, interrupting the conversation and sending the two combatants into their fighting stances.

An authorative voice suddenly called out to initiate the battle.

"Final Battle: Challenger Mitchel Blaze VS Champion Bob….FIGHT!!!!"

Both the fighter in white and Bob grinned as they looked forward to beating each other to a bloody pulp.

The karate fighter brought his hands to his side, while Bob thrust his arms back.

"Alright… you're in for it now." The challenger named Mitchel grinned.

His hands quickly accumulated a ball of blue chi ready to be fired.

"Take this… HADOUKEN!!!"

Mitchel then thrust out his hands together, sending his violent surge of chi in the form of a blue fireball straight at Bob, however, the Muay Thai man was just prepared for the attack.

"TIGER!"

Bob also thrusted out his hands, which send a shockwave of bright chi right into the blue flame. Both projectiles immediately canceled each other out.

Mitchel was taken aback as Bob smirked triumphantly.

"Wh-what?! No way! I thought I was the only one who held a legitimate projectile technique in the tournament! Especially not from him, when his wimpy disciple couldn't even pull that off!" Mitchel thought to himself in a panic.

"No… calm yourself. You still have plenty of tricks up your sleeve. You haven't even used THAT punch yet… guess this tough guy will be the perfect test, then." He grinned.

Bob soon followed up with yet another Tiger Wave that went much lower than the first one. Mitchel was forced to leap over it, but Bob quickly sent a high-rising Tiger Wave afterwards. Mitchel was soon reduced to a game of jumping and ducking, but he managed to maneuver himself closer with each leap. However, Bob caught onto the pattern as well. He sent one last Tiger Wave close to the ground, forcing Mitchel to leap forward once more.

"Hmph… fool." Bob uttered quickly as he raised his knee for a vicious aerial assault.

"TIGER CRUSH!!!"

"Oh, crap!" Mitchel thought to himself as the giant man thrust his rising knee forward to catch him in the air.

Reacting quickly, Mitchel stook out one leg and tried to spin his body around in mid-air.

"TATSUMAKI SENPYUKYAKU!!!"

Mitchel's rapid rotation managed to slow his descent just in time to avoid the Tiger Crush attack, as well as slap his foot across the muscular man's face a few times.

Bob growled as he took unexpected damage. In retaliation, he grabbed the comparatively tiny man's body and chucked him across the ring like a sack of potatoes.

"You're gonna pay for that, little man!" Bob growled as he prepared to lunge his knee forward once more.

Mitchel managed to recover mid-air and land foot-first onto the ring, but Bob's Tiger Crush came in with no warning. The fighter in white brought his hands to his side again to quickly charge his trusted attack.

"HADOUKEN!!!"

The blue flame was sent right into Bob's knee, sending him back in pain.

The large man landed hard on his feet and slid back on the impact, leaving him wide open for a split-second offense.

Mitchel charged in swiftly to get in close-range and sent three furious punches and a hard knee into Bob's gut. He then knelt down and brought his right fist low to the ground.

"Congratulations… you'll be the first to experience Ansatsuken at its finest." Mitchel thought to himself with a grin.

He quickly raised his knees and brought his fist up with great force.

"SHORYUKEN!!!!"

Miraculously, his attack propelled himself and his opponent right into the air with his fist tearing right into his chest. The tremendous strength of this mystical punch created a huge gash where it hit. Afterwards, the healthy Mitchel stuck his landing while Bob crashed into the ground with a thud.

In the end, it was clear that the once-mighty Bob was unable to continue the fight.

The triumphant Mitchel gazed solemnly at his felled opponent with his arms folded in patience.

After the formality of the ten count, the announcer prepared to declare the victor…

"And the Champion of the World Warrior Tournament… is Mitchel Blaze!!!"

The crowd roared once more with the advent of the new Champion. Mitchel responded by raising a proud fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!!!" he cried aloud.

Meanwhile, Bob managed to carry his weakened body on his knees.

"Congratulations… you are now the strongest fighter in the world." Bob proclaimed before passing out again.

Mitchel gave his fallen foe a peculiar gaze.

"Um… uh, thanks?" he relied reluctantly.

The bewildered young man wasn't exactly sure why his opponent recovered just to give him those words of congrats, but he shrugged it off nonetheless.

Later on, in the midsts of the award ceremony, Mitchel finally received his title in the form of a large golden trophy with a globe and a fast etched meticulously in the center. The victorious warrior raised it high in the sky while a recovered Bob and the spiky-haired fellow from earlier glared at him from each side.

"That man… Mitchel… I wasn't expecting him to best me like he did, but there's no doubt he is a worthy rival. When I'm prepared… we must fight again. Perhaps it's time I developed a cool rising punch technique of my own… except I shall add "Tiger" in front of the name like all of my other attacks! That's it! I shall call it the "Tiger Uppercut!"" he thought to himself, unaware of the numerous squealing fangirls attracted to his newly-gained scar.

However, his brash, spiky-haired disciple wasn't quite as forgiving.

"But… but how? I can't believe it! After everything he showed me… after the incredible streak he held while I trained at his gym. My Master… actually lost to that punk kid! That's it! It's official! My Master sucks! He's not even worth carrying the name of "Muay Thai" if he got the crap beaten out of him like that! I'm going to defect and kick Mitchel's ass once I get in a little training myself! Yeah, that's what I'll do! Then I'll show everyone who the strongest warrior in the world is! Nuts to my sucky Master!" The spiky-haired fighter calculated while conveniently forgetting his own loss at Mitchel's hands.

Sometime after the victory ceremony, after Mitchel pigged out on Pad Thai Chicken, the Champion received an envelope from one of the Tournament Employees.

"Thanks, uh… but who is this from?" Mitchel inquired.

"I believe it's from a Ms. Karen Masters. I was told it's urgent." The employee replied.

"Karen? My old training partner?" Mitchel exclaimed. "Hey, I haven't seen her in a long !"

Without a moment's hesitation, the Champion ripped through the top of the envelope and snatched the folded letter inside. He then shook it open to read the contents.

"Yo, Mitch! Get your butt over to Japan in a hurry! I've got some bad news concerning Shishou. Karen." Mitchel read aloud.

"Well, that was to the point." He said to himself. "Alright, after I enjoy another round of Pad Thai and have a good night's rest, it's off to Japan, I guess. I can't wait to see my old friend's face and show her this shiny new title I won!"

And with that, Mitchel enjoyed the rest of his day in leisure before preparing himself for the long flight back…


	3. Reunion of Fighters

Two days later, Mitchel reached the very dojo where her good friend and old sparring partner Karen waited.

In the very same outfight he wore during the tournament, with the addition of white loafers, he went right into the dojo to see Karen in her same blazer... while feasting on a pepperoni pizza.

"So… you decided to stick around here and order delivery while waiting for me? That's… dedication, I guess." Mitchel remarked.

"I wouldn't knock the pizza if I were you, this is pretty good stuff. Besides, I had to pay extra because we happen to be way out in the country. It would be a big pain to most people, but you know it's no problem for me... considering I'm loaded and all." Karen answered.

"Yeah, please don't rub that in my face again." The black-haired warrior sighed.

"Right." Karen gulped.

The nicely-dressed lady then turned her head away form her dear friend with a nervous expression on her face.

"Anyway, I know right now why you're wondering why I suddenly called this reunion in Japan, and why I made it sound all urgent and everything. I really wanted to say this was all fun and games, a happy-go-lucky party time, but you see…"

"Say, uh… where's Master Woody? I figured at least ol' Shishou would be hanging around, considering this is home after all. Kinda strange for him to be out since his two great pupils have decided to come over." Mitchel interrupted.

"Funny that you mention him." Karen answered. "You see… Shishou has been dead for awhile now…"

Mitchel looked uneasy upon hearing the bad news.

"Really? I would've figured… well, he was a really healthy guy, our Mater. But to think he would die so suddenly… it's hard to think. Did… did the old man's age finally catch up to him?" the curious warrior asked.

"No… he was… murdered… in combat… by some guy named Gotz." Karen answered while clenching her death.

"Gotz? Really? But… I overheard Shishou tell me had a brother named Gotz. Could it be the same man?" Mitchel asked.

"WHAT?!" Karen shouted. "You mean that rat…. HE KILLED HIS OWN BROTHER?!"

"There's a good chance… Gotz isn't exactly a common name, y'know. Besides, I heard the guy was a violent brute who lost to Shishou before. I guess he got… stronger… more violent… maybe too strong and violent for our Master to overcome." Mitchel speculated.

"Well, you know what?! Screw his violence and strength! I'm taking out that lowly bastard who killed our Mater like this!" Karen cried.

"H-hey… calm down. I'm upset about the news you gave me, too… it's just… since we're finally both here, maybe we can finally give our old Master a proper funeral?" Mitchel suggested. "Unless his body is rotting to the point of unbearable stench, then that might be difficult."

"No. I buried him out back just the other day. We can pay our respects now." Karen explained.

"Oh… well that's convenient. Let's say our last words then!" Mitchel cheered as he head out towards the back.

"Phew… I was worried I'd have to go look a stinky corpse for a moment! I don't think my stomach could handle something smelly & scary… curse my fear of dead bodies…" Mitchel thought to himself.

Karen twitched at her old friend's unusual cheer.

"What's with him?" Karen thought.

Later on, the two training partners found themselves kneeling by their Master's grave. For a long time, both remained silent as they reflected on their childhoods with each other, and with their beloved Master Woody as they all trained in the art of Ansatsuken. Eventually, young Mitchel found his words.

"Master Woody, I thank you… for so much. You've been a great father to me for these past 17 years. I 'm still at a loss as to the lives of my birth parents, but I feel honored to have been raised by you. You've always looked for me whenever you could, and you always tried to improve me in both martial arts as well as caliber. You've even allowed me to meet a great friend and sister in my training partner, Karen. I promise I'll carry on the beliefs you've hold dear, and I shall show my worth as a successor to Ansatsuken." Mitchel announced.

"Well, unfortunately, my buddy Mitch kinda stole half of my speech right now, but yeah…. Thanks for everything, Shishou. Too be honest, I thought at first a traditional stiff like you wouldn't even bother training a chick like me when Dad came to you about my… "discipline issue", but you saw potential in me you wanted to cultivate, and I appreciate it. And hey, the whole having a new training partner thing isn't one-sided. I agree, Mitch here has been a very good friend and brother to me, and I learned a whole lot about fighting and martial arts I wouldn't have gained doing it alone. Sure, we kept kicking each other's asses like there was no tomorrow, but that was in a good in way. Seeing as how I already have a Dad, I'm afraid that spot has been taken, but if it's any consolation… you were like a Grandfather to me… and… I love you… I'm sorry I never said it to your face, but I really did. Even after every punishment at your hand, I…"

At that point, Karen started bursting out into tears. Mitchel took quick notice of this and held her in comfort with tears dripping down from his own eyes.

"It's okay… I'm sure Shishou heard you. And even if you didn't, I already confirmed to him before he passed away. The old man felt really guilty and was beginning to think you hated him, so I felt like speaking up about it." Mitchel explained.

"…Th…Thank you…" Karen replied in deep gratitude.

After a period of crying came yet another long period of deep silence. And after that, Ansatsuken Brother and Sister touched fists right by Master Woody's grave.

"To Master Woody, the True Master of the Fist!" Mitchel cried.

"To Shishou, the Greatest Teacher in the World!" Karen proclaimed.

After their final words, Mitchel and Karen head back inside to fill their stomachs with the remaining delivery pizza. Suffice to say, it was quite tasty.

With dinner done, the two made quick preparations before leaving to find the whereabouts of their Master's Murderer.

"So… did you get any hint as to where this Gotz guy might be? You seem unusually confident that we'll find him soon enough." Mitchel asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, our Master told us about a guy who might be able to help us. He said his name is Dan, and I heard from around here that the one we're looking for is hanging around the bars in Shinjuku. It should be easy to find him." Karen explained.

"Dan, huh? I'm not sure why, but I have a really odd feeling about this guy…" Mitchel gulped.

"Odd? As in the "Bad" kind of odd?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. Define "Bad" for me." Mitchel answered.

"Alright, then I'll stop prying." Karen said back. "Anyway, Shishou said he would be a great help in our training in some way. Maybe he could teach us a few new moves… or, if he isn't so hot, maybe we could get a good warm-up exercise before beating down Gotz."

"Sounds like a plan." Mitchel agreed.

And so, with traveling bags in tow, the two Disciples of Ansatsuken finally left their old dojo in search of the brutal Warrior, Gotz…

…With Karen "conveniently" leaving out the part about Master Woody warning the two of them to avoid pursuing vengeance…

Somewhere in a harbor of Japan, a squinty-eyed old man stared solemnly in the sky. He had two tufts of white hair at the side, along with a full white beard that nearly enveloped his mouth. He wore a violet Chinese outfit that allowed for easy maneuverability.

"Is it true? Has the great Mater Woody been murdered?" the old man uttered aloud.

"…Indeed. It is as true as the violence in my blood." A deep voice uttered from out of nowhere.

The old man stroke his beard curiously.

"…That murderous aura… so my suspicions were correct, after all. It seems that Woody's brother has given himself to the Murderous Intent to become the Grand Master of Ansatsuken. Am I not mistaken, Gotz?" the old man uttered.

A demonic chuckle filled the air, then out of nowhere, the Martial Arts demon appeared right before the old man's very eyes.

"How good of you to come, Master Saibara. I was afraid that I would have to seek you out in China, but here you are, ready to become another trophy in my quest to prove my Mastery. They say your art of assassination is second to none, but I'm here to prove otherwise. Yes, true warriors face a noble end in death…." Gotz grinned.

Saibara laughed back. "You, Mater of the Assassin's fist? Your fists are nothing but those of a brute's. But since you insist, I will gladly show you true Mastery of the Assassin's fist." He smirked.

Immediately, the two fighters got into respective stances as the skies began to cloud…


	4. A Man Named Dan

The following afternoon, a grinning young man was enjoying himself at a downtown Night club.

This happy fellow had long, neck-length black hair, dark brown skin and shifty black eyes. Of all things, he wore a very conspicuous pink gi and a red headband. Also to note his the sleazy grin he head on his face as he shamelessly eyed and flirted with all the ladies in sight.

And who couldn't blame the guy? In most of his life, his chances of getting with the girl was either hit or miss. And he always savored the moments when his charms would hit…

"Hey babe." The grinning letch uttered suavely to a nearby red-head. "How's a bout you and me do a little Kung Fu Fighting? You know, the sexy kind?"

The free flirt was immediately met with unpleasant hand contact across the face, leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Oww… you could've just said "No", y'know?!" the shameless flirt whined.

Soon enough, the two wandering warriors barged their way through the main entrance. While Mitchel remained in his usual get-up, Karen changed into a red karate gi with a black belt.

"Hey! We're looking for a guy named Dan, and the locals pointed us here, so if he isn't around, it would be a big help if you could tell us where he is." Mitchel asked aloud.

"Yeah, we've got a few questions for him." Karen followed up.

Apparently, Karen's voice caught the flirt's immediate attention.

"Who wants to know?" he cried back with a grin.

"Master Woody's two great Disciples, that's who." Karen answered.

"Woody, huh? That jerk…" the flirt grumbled.

He then strut his way over to the feisty blonde.

"But if you're looking for the Dan, you're looking at him." He finished in a sly tone

"So… you're Dan?" Karen asked dubiously.

"He… doesn't seem all that tough to me. Especially with the ridiculous pink gi." Mitchel said awkwardly.

"Hey, don't diss the outfit! It's my signature threads! My own Fashion Statement! Besides, chicks dig the pink!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah, on themselves…" Karen quipped in an annoyed tone.

At the same time, Mitchel gave out a snicker while restraining himself from full out laughter.

"So, what is it a lovely young lady like you want with Mr. Magnificent, anyway?" Dan asked.

"We're here to ask you about a guy named Gotz… and where he might be." Karen asked while shooting a coy look at the flirt.

Dan's easygoing nature took a step back as he heard the name.

"Gotz, you say? Funny, I thought no body would even bother talking about the guy after he went all monster-like… I thought pursuing Murderous Intent would eventually eat him alive…" Dan said curiously.

Out of furry, Karen grabbed the guy by his collar.

"So you DO know something! SPILL IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Karen demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you getting worked up about this psycho, anyway? All the guy did since he was beaten badly by Master was train day and night on some island off the coast to become some Fighting Monster! The worst he could do is disturb somebody in their sleep with howling or something!" Dan complained.

"THAT PSYCHO KILLED OUR MASTER!!!" Karen growled.

Dan shot back a confused look at Karen before he turned it to the side.

"Ohhhhh…" Dan uttered.

The man in pink then let out a huff and a spit as he glared off in disgust.

"Well, nuts to him, then. That weenie of a Master kicked me out of the dojo before he got to the good stuff! Senile jerk…" Dan grumbled.

"…Shishou is NOT a weenie…" Karen muttered.

"Of course he is! Do you know WHY he kicked me out? Bah… it was because of my reasons for learning Anstasuken in the first place: Revenge, and babes… lots and lots of babes. That Muai Thai comedic bastard "Bob Sagat" or whatever murdered my Dad some years ago in a challenge for his title of "World's Strongest Warrior". Sure, good old Dad gave him a good one in the eye, but I don't remember any saying that goes "a life for an eye"! Damn it, to this day, my Mom still cries over Dad's death! Boy, am I going to give it to that guy one day! And you know what? What's wrong with trying to impress the ladies with a little Martial Arts Magic, anyway? I'm pretty sure that's like 80 of the reasons people are practicing the stuff! Those crackpots that say Martial Arts is for stuff like "discipline" are full of it! Being able to show off for the chicks is what makes a "true" man, that's for sure!" Dan explained.

Mitchel glanced suspiciously at the talking pair upon the mention of "vengeance" while Karen glanced at this side whistling nervously.

"But you know what? Since the old man pointed you in my direction, maybe he finally wizened up in his dying moments! I'll be MORE than happy to teach you far more than what the old bag could teach you…" Dan grinned while he slowly steered his hand towards her chest.

If it were another one of his rejections, he would've been dealt another slap, but seing as how he was staring at one angry Karen Masters, this was not to be…

Instead, Dan was grabbed and flung practically halfway across the Club like a pillow. Instinctively, Dan recovered in mid-air… only to land hard on his knees. However, he didn't seem affected at first.

"Ha, don't think I threw away what I managed to learn from that old man. I took what I learned, made it ten times better, and incorporated it into my own personal style that also happens to be the best fighting style in the world: The Sexy Style!!!" Dan proclaimed as he flashed his teeth.

"YEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"Okay, then… do you feel like backing up your words with your fists, little man? Or are you going to let your girly screams do the talking instead?" Karen smirked.

After a few pathetic tries, Dan managed to pick himself up despite his numbed knees.

"Oh, it's on, milady. As hot as you are, I'm not going easy on you for being that jerk's disciple. But you know what, once you see my Sexy Style in action, you're going to fall hard for me, and you'll soon see the error of your ways." Dan smirked.

He then pulled his right hand behind him for a wind-up and charged it full of flashy white ki.

"You know you're precious "Hadouken" attack? Well, I never got around to learning it in full, but luckily your handsome hero was tutored in the principles of the Hadou, so I know a way to make my little fireball look ten times cooler than your's! Now fear my own stylish move!"

Dan then threw out his sole hand with his fully charged ki.

"GADOUKEN!"

As impressive as it initially appeared, the ball of flame only went a few inches past the user.

"You see that?" Dan grinned. "I can throw my own fireball with one hand, while you schmoes are stuck using both."

Everyone in the Club stared at the pink-dressed man in disbelief.

"That was just… that sucked." Mitchel uttered to himself.

After Karen got over being stupefied by Dan's new technique, a devilish grin came across her face.

"Alright, is it my turn then?" Karen asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out, babe. But don't blame me when you look like a fool in front of everyone after they were just exposed to my invincible skills." Dan bragged.

"Sure, whatever…" Karen muttered.

Immediately, the female martial artist went through the correct motions of the mythical technique, and once the hands behind her were charged sufficiently with blue ki, she shot it out towards her confident foe.

"HADOUKEN!!!"

Dan merely stood there in utter confidence, with the peculiar delusion of victory in his grasp.

"Ha, see! My attacked looked way coo---"

The blue surge of ki was sent right into Dan's gut, causing him to skid a few feet backwards.

"Al…right…. So you got a little lucky with that last shot." Dan groaned. "But this time I'll come at you for real!"

Suddenly, Dan got into a brief running start, then he launched his body foot first right Karen to unleash a deadly flying kick. Unfortunately for him, Karen saw it coming a mile away, and she blocked as soon as he made his approach. However, Dan was still stubborn in breaking her defense and managed to knee and kick Karen's blocking arms once more before he landed on the ground without success.

"WHAT?! You weren't supposed to blo---"

"SHORYUKEN!" Karen interrupted.

The U.S. Martial Arts Champion sent the same rising fist right into Dan's pretty face, only in her case, the punch erupted into a scorching flame that enveloped her opponent's entire body.

Everyone in the Club stared at this technique in awe, especially the dumbstruck Mitchel who was usually all too familiar with the attack.

After Karen's smooth landing and Dan's collapse, the beaten playboy managed to survive the flaming fist with only a bruised face.

"FLAMES?! Your Shoryuken has flames now?" Mitchel exclaimed.

"Yup, it's MY own twist to an old technique, except I managed to make the flame solely ki-based so I won't go around killing people recklessly with it." Karen bragged.

"And yet, I have the distinct feeling you wish that last flaming punch broiled that guy's ass for good…" Mitchel retorted.

"He certainly would've deserved it…." Karen muttered.

Moments later, the pair left the bar to continue their pursuit of the elusive Gotz.

"So, about Master Woody rejecting Dan for motives of revenge…" Mitchel reminded his friend.

"Ah! W-well, you see? Sure, DAN would be kicked out for those reasons. He's a moron who's obsessed with pretty women! But WE'RE different. We're fighting the good, righteous fight, you know? We're trying to get rid of a guy who would murder his own Mom if it meant proving he was the Strongest Fighter in existence! Putting the kibosh on the "Murderous Intent", you know?" Karen explained in a nervous tone.

"Sure whatever." Mitchel answered dubiously. "Anyway, since we're going on with this quest, we should be glad we got that tip. The one "Island just off the coast" was believed by locals to be a cursed place haunted by vicious spirits. Yes… it's the perfect place for Gotz to reject his humanity and become consumed by the "Murderous Intent."

"So… all we have to do is find a good Harbor Town to take us there?" Karen asked eagerly.

Mitchel nodded. "But from this point on, I'm not doing it all for the vengeance. Master Woody's death and defeat in the hands of this Demon makes me curious now…" he confessed in a solemn tone.

Karen shot her friend a worried look. "Wait, now… don't tell me you're interested in having the "Murderous Intent" for yourself all of a sudden…"

"No, of course not. That would be blasphemous to our teachings." Mitchel answered. "It's just… even with raw power, our Master couldn't have been overwhelmed so easily. I have an odd feeling about our teachings, that's all…"

"Well, whatever doubt you're feeling, I sure as hell know that Shishou didn't steer us wrong. We wouldn't be the awesome fighters we are today without his guidance." Karen assured Mitchel.

Again, the warrior in white replied with a simple nod.

For awhile, the two wandered silently onward towards their ominous destination until a curious thought overcame the martial artist in white.

"So… um… what exactly were we supposed to learn from that douche bag, anyway? I didn't learn a thing watching him in action except how to suck." Mitchel groaned.

Karen shrugged. "Meh, if anything, maybe Shishou wanted us to learn how and why NOT to fight…"

After a few more moments of silence, the pair stared at each other curiously.

"Well, that DOES sound like Master Woody." Mitchel admitted.

"Yeah… him and his goofy life lessons." Karen chuckled.


	5. The World Warrior's Fangirl

The following day, Karen and Mitchel make their way through the countryside of Japan. Despite Karen's financial status, the pair traveled mostly by foot and bicycle to possibly keep their bodies in shape for the big bout against their vicious foe.

Eventually, they came across a convenience store. And it was a fortunate thing, for the traveling companions were just about to become hungry and thirsty once more.

"I still can't believe we didn't just grab some food and drink to bring with us on this journey before we headed off again. I mean, that was a nice hotel and all, but that doesn't excuse us from starving ourselves on the trail! We have bags you know!" Mitchel complained.

"Well… you know what the fresh smell of vengeance in the morning can do to people!" Karen replied. "Besides, don't you wanna find this Gotz guy and beat the crap out of him that much sooner?"

Mitchel gave his companion an awkward glare. "Not… if it means… starving to death beforehand." He groaned.

The rich young woman chuckled nervously.

"Ah, right… well, we're in luck. How about we stop by that little shop and grab ourselves some grub, then? Look, they got a few kinds of sushi you love so much!" Karen proposed.

"Oh! Salmon and Eel! Yeah, let's go do that!" Mitchel cheered in triumphed before storming towards the store with Karen casually following.

An hour or so later, the Ansatsuken buddies left the place with happy grins and content stomachs.

"Man, who knew they served quality sushi like that out in the middle of nowhere! I haven't had raw salmon and eel like in forever!" Mitchel cheered.

"Forget the sushi, that sake was the present surprise! I wish more places brew em' like that more often!" Karen proclaimed.

"Maybe that's a good thing. It was hard keeping you from getting drunk off it." Mitchel remarked.

Again, Karen chuckled nervously as she recalled just how much she nearly indulged.

The two continued their banter until they sensed a huge energy nearby.

"Oh gosh…It's… it's..." a trembling voice uttered before them.

Karen and Mitchel immediately turned their heads forward and noticed a wide-eyed teenage girl trembling on the spot.

She had long, flowing brunette hair and hazelnut puppy dog eyes that sparkled in awe. She wore a white headband in a fashion similar to Mitchel's , a white sailor schoolgirl uniform with blue handkerchief and skirt, and ankle-length socks with a pair of red Chuck Taylor sneakers.

For awhile, the three stared each other down in silence with the older two feeling really freaked out, until the youngest one finally opened her mouth.

"It's you! You're Mitchel, the Champion of the World Warrior Tournament who crippled Bob! I can't believe I've actually found you!" the young girl.

"Eh… um…" Mitchel babbled in his startled state.

Karen's eyes glanced back and forth between Mitchel and stranger as if there was a ping-pong match going on.

"Were you… were you at Thailand when the Final Match was done?" Mitchel asked.

"No…" the stranger huffed. "I would've loved to go, but my Grandma was way too concerned about my studies to let go. Not like I could arrange an expensive flight on my own."

Karen smirked mischievously at the youth's misfortune.

"Yup, ensuring your inheritance is one sweet deal!" she thought to herself.

"Nope. I caught the whole thing on television in our good old home country of Japan, and the entire matched ROCKED!!! Those awesome blue flames… the mighty rising punch… EVERYTHING!" the excitable youth continued.

"Right…" Mitchel uttered uneasily. "So, uh... thanks for the praise and all, but who you are?"

The mysterious youth stood into attention with a bright grin and nodded silently. Then she bowed down towards Mitchel.

"My name is Lumina Kasugano, and I am your number one fan! P-pleased to meet you!" she cried in a respectful tone.

"I am… deeply honored." Mitchel replied in an awkward tone.

"No, no… the honor is all mine." Lumina let out anxiously.

Karen's grew even wider as she inched closer to her friend's ear.

"Wow. You're first certified fangirl. Who knew?" Karen whispered in amusement.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I made a few live in Thailand as well…" Mitchel whispered back.

"But this girl's from your homeland of Japan. Pretty nice, don't you think?" Karen replied with a wink.

"Yeah, but… methinks she's under age." Mitchel whispered awkwardly.

He then faced his eager fan and cleared his throat.

"So, um… Miss Lumina. How old are you, anyway?" he asked.

"…16 years old, Mitchel-sama…" Lumina answered back.

" "Mitchel-sama", now? Mitchel cried with a cracked voice.

"Huh. About a three-year age difference. Not bad." Karen said with a wink.

"KAREN!!!" Mitchel hissed.

Lumina then stood upright once more with her puppy dog eyes bigger and brighter than ever before.

"Seeing you in action was truly an inspiration, Mitchel-sama. It changed my life. To be honest, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I considered dancing for a living at first, but I knew it wouldn't bring me the lasting excitement I craved for. But after that Finals Match… it was like my eyes were finally open for the first time. I knew from that moment that I wanted to get into street fighting and show the world my strength." Lumina said in awe.

Mitchel and Karen merely stood there in awe of the young girl's convoluted speech of praise.

"Wow… I'm glad I could hand you the meaning of life on a silver platter like that, Miss Lumina." Mitchel replied bashfully.

Lumina brought her two fists close to her chest.

"Yes, and since then, I've devoted my time trying understand and use the very techniques you used yourself during the tournament! Well, I know my skill is still crude at best with my humble experience, but I believe I've made great progress with what I have gain so far! I hope one day to follow in your footsteps and become a great martial artist myself, so I thought the perfect first step would be to emulate your great style!" Lumina explained.

Mitchel proceeded to stare at the girl with slightly red cheeks while Karen stood there with a grin and nodded repeatedly.

"…and so, with this chance encounter, I have one thing to ask of you…" Lumina spoke aloud anxiously.

"10 to 1 says she's confessing her love to you on the spot." Karen teased in a whisper.

"Karen…" Mitchel growled furiously.

At that moment, Lumina looked as if she was about the explode from the pent-up excitement she held. Soon enough, her trembling fist shot out towards Mitchel while looking him straight in the eye.

"PLEASE SPAR WITH ME, MITCHEL-SAMA!!!" Lumina proclaimed.

In response, the Ansatsuken disciples stared blankly at the eager fan girl.

"Um… a sparing match?" Mitchel squeaked.

"YES, PLEASE!" Lumina said with a trembling voice.

The two friends looked at each other curiously.

"So, er… should I really go along with this? I mean, I love the fan gesture and all, but… fighting some rookie who's aspiring to be my younger duplicate. Even if I hold back, some real damage might be done here. I don't think I can handle breaking this girl's heart like that." Mitchel whispered to Karen.

"Hold on… let me handle this." Karen answered confidently.

"Say, Lumina! How's about you have a warm-up with the U.S. Martial Arts Champion? It's a nice proposition, don't you think? Meeting two famous fighters for the price of one?" Karen proposed.

"Karen!!!" Mitchel hissed in a whisper.

"Shoot, man! Relax! I'm sure the two of us could enjoy a pleasant sparring match, girl to girl! Just you wait!" Karen answered with a wink.

"No way! I don't want to waste my time with some American wannabe! I want this time with the great Mitchel-sama!" Lumina pouted.

The rich Martial Artist twitched upon hearing this.

"…Wanna…be?" Karen repeated.

"Yeah! You may wear the same outfit as Mitchel-sama and hang out with him, but you'll never measure up to THE World Warrior! You're nothing but second-rate to be proud of winning a National Tournament! Mitchel-sama defeated fighterse from all over the world" Lumina taunted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE---"

In a quick moment, Mitchel intercepted the enraged Karen before she could teach the young lady a lesson in manners.

"Karen, calm yourself! Geez, this isn't ME demeaning you, for crying out loud! I still remember all those matches where you're kicking my butt! Besides, she's just a fan of mine who's a little overzealous. Don't take it personally." Mitchel advised.

Karen took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Right… she's just a girl. Don't do this to yourself." Karen reminded.

"See, Mitchel-sama is even a shining example of Maturity! A true quality of a great person that someone among us sorely lacks in." Lumina said in awe.

"H-hey! Don't call me immature, you runt!" Karen snapped.

"Hmph." Lumina said as she turned her head in an aloof manner.

"Lumina! Come on! Karen is a good friend of mine! A long time sparring partner! You don't need to go off and compare her to me this whole time! She's pretty cool once you get to know her!" Mitchel said in an attempt to quell the tension.

"True…" Lumina said in a calm voice. "Mitchel-sama's overwhelming greatness is so self-evident, having to say such things is unnecessary to compare to some pathetic pretender!"

Mitchel slapped his head.

"LISTEN UP, GIRLIE!!! I AM NOT A PRETENDER!!! YOUR PRECIOUS MITCHEL-SAMA AND I JUST SO HAPPEN TO LEARN FROM THE VERY SAME MASTER!!! WE'RE RIVALS, YOU SQUIRT! AND WE ACKNOWLEDGE EACH OTHER AS RESPECTED EQUALS!!! SOME AMATEUR PUNK LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" Karen screamed.

"Feh, I'm not going to listen to some blasphemy a weak pretender that claims she's just as good as Mitchel-sama." Lumina answered in a coy tone.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!!!" Karen announced.

"Karen, uh… this really isn't---"

"SHOVE IT, MITCH! YOU'RE NOT OBJECTING TO THIS, GOT IT?!" Karen interrupted.

"…right…" Mitchel gulped.

"Good." Karen huffed before she turned back to the impudent child.

"NOW LISTEN UP GOOD, LUMINA!!! IF YOU WANT THAT PRECIOUS SPARRING MATCH WITH YOUR MITCHEL-SAMA, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME, FIRST! AND YOU'LL ACCEPT THESE TERMS, UNLESS YOU'RE THE WUSSY PRETENDER!" she yelled.

Lumina simply smirked at Karen's fury.

"Alright, agreed. But you're only going to learn the hard way how this "amateur" can eat a two-bit pretender for breakfast." Lumina grinned.

For a long time, the feisty rich girl and the aspiring amateur looked at each other with burning anger.

At the same time, Mitchel watched the pair with a dubious look on his face.

"Wait a minute… did we just give birth to a cat fight here?" he uttered aloud in a nervous tone.


	6. Fate of the Warrior

**Chapter 5**

**Fate of the Warrior **

Back at the harbor, a fierce battle raged on. Both Gotz and Saibara unleashed strike after strike, blow after blow, technique after technique, but both appeared unfazed. Despite, or perhaps it was because of the fact that neither man gained the advantage thus far, the two warriors appeared to savor this battle… and each other's strength.

This was the sort of fight these men lived for… and this was the sort of fight they were willing to die for, as well.

"Not bad for young'un." Saibara nodded. "I now understand the strength used to overcome Woody… it's incredible. But in case you haven't noticed, whippersnapper, you've yet to lay a finger on me."

"The same could be said for you." Gotz replied. "Could it be that your old age has finally caught up with you to keep you from catching up to me? You once prided yourself as the greatest living assassin, yet now you cannot even lay harm to one you call a "beast". If I had not sacrificed my humanity back then, I would ask you to step out of this battle, but I find myself enjoying it too much. You only have yourself to blame if you die of regrets…"

"None at all." Saibara smirked. "In fact, I'd have to say you're doing me a big favor with this fight. Go ahead and kill me if you can. I wish for a true warrior's death."

"Good. At least you understand… unlike my foolish brother." Gotz smirked back.

The demonic fighter then closed his eyes and concentrated his malevolent aura around his entire body.

"So you wish for death, do you? Fine… then bare witness to my ultimate technique… the RAGING DEMON!" he roared.

Suddenly, Gotz moved towards Saibara like a fading wraith. The senior assassin took a quick glance and felt the will of hell embrace his opponent.

"_Shun Goku Satsu_? But that technique… it uses it's targets violent intent to drag them into the pits of hell!" he realized.

Acting quickly, the old man cleared his mind of all anger, fear, and anxiety. Once Gotz took a hold of his opponent, his demonic aura dissipated completely. Despite his shock, the cruel fighter took this opportunity to fling his opponent across the field, but he was met with a quick elbow jab to the gut, and was tossed away instead. To his luck, Gotz managed to recover in mid-air and land cleanly on both feet.

"Splendid Recovery. But I see it is about time I unleashed my full power as well…" Saibara grinned. The older fighter then got into a Mantis fighting stance and eyed his opponent carefully.

"_Zan'ei!"_

Saibara then rushed his opponent while melding into the shadows at the same time. In an instant, the sound of numerous simultaneous strikes echoed in the distance, then Saibara reappeared behind his foe. The old man exhaled one huge breath, and then his hands shook in horror.

"Impossible… all of my strikes… I felt they were blocked!" he thought.

Gotz let out a triumphant laugh.

"So, I see age really HAS caught up to you… I saw every one of your blows come from a mile away! Even a slug has faster speed than you at that rate!" he bragged.

The demonic warrior then rushed Saibara again with a fast at his side at a miraculous pace.

"But I, however, am still fresh with the Murderous Intent!" he cried as he prepared to unleash his mighty fists.

"MESSATSU GOSHORYU!!!"

Gotz then performed two consecutive attacks that appeared to be toned down Shoryukens with weak lift, followed up with a stronger Shoryuken with even greater lift and power than any before. However, Saibara back flipped numerously to avoid all three blows.

"There is no mistaking it now. I must end this now!" Saibara thought as he saw the opening left by Gotz' missed blow.

The old man then leapt in the air and stretched out a leg to intercept Gotz during his decent, but he was immediately pushed back into the ground with a violet flame of chi from the sky.

"Uguh…. That… was an aerial Hadouken? I see. He gained not only power, but skill as well on his journey to accept the Murderous Intent… I may have underestimated him." Saibara realized. "But, no matter. A single setback like that won't--- ugh!"

Old Saibara managed to get back on his knees, however, he started coughing violently.

"No! Not now! I refuse to succumb to such a pitiful end! I must continue in earnest!" Saibara thought as his recent coughing fit overwhelmed him.

After making a smooth decent, the determined warrior was about to wail on his unguarded foe until he saw his condition. The demonic warrior's body trembled in frustration.

"I see… so this whole time, this aged warrior has been fighting me with a handicap of sorts. Damn… I thought after all this time I've found a worthy opponent, that decisive battle to fulfill me… but instead I see a stubborn old fool crippled by illness. I cannot continue this fight. I will not be satisfied…" Gotz thought with a growl.

In a flash of lighting, the warrior demon vanished from sight. Saibara looked up, only to see his opponent withdraw from their fight. The elder assassin's body trembled in relentless fury and sent a fist crashing on the floor.

"Gotz… Gotz! How dare you? How dare you leave this fight? I refuse to leave this world until it's by a worthy warrior's hands! You would rather see me deprived in my final hours thanks to a mere ailment? GOTZ!!!!!" Saibara yelled.

After another period of hacking coughs, the ill-stricken fighter stared at the sky in contempt for one last time.

"I WILL Die a Warrior!" he thought in fervor.

Then, as lighting flashed once more, Saibara faded into the shadows, never to be seen in the eyes of mere mortals for a long time…

* * *

Somewhere in a Temple of Bangkok, Thailand, the fighter with flaming brown hair wandered the halls with a ill content look on his face.

"I still cannot believe that loss… with all that strength… with all that training… with all of his experience… with the might of Muay Thai backing him up… and he lost to some karate man!" the ill-tempered Muay Thai disciple barked. "I will not STAND for this! This new era of martial arts calls for a new Emperor of Muay Thai, and I shall be that usurper! Prepare to be dethroned by your "Student", Bob!"

After walking a few more yards, the eager fighter turned a corner to see an impressive training ring surrounded by shining Buddha embroidery and exotic plants galore. At the center of the ring was the scarred emperor himself.

"MASTER BOB!!!" The young disciple shouted.

The burly man turned to face his wily student.

"Ah, yes! Kurt! My prized student! I'm glad to see you've recovered enough to see once more! Well, after I take care of a few matters, I can get around to showing you a few new techniques I've learned to pay back the reigning Champion for that complete and utter loss!" Bob greeted in earnest.

"CUT THE SMALL TALK! I HAVE A DECLARATION TO MAKE! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I, KURT, SHALL---"

The fiery disciple's declaration was cut off by the ringing of a ceremonial bell.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. Can you wait on that for now? I have a new challenger to deal with… I can't wait to test out my new technique." Bob answered with a devious grinned.

The Mighty Emperor slammed his fists together in anticipation as a figure entered the arena from Kurt's opposite side. Eventually, the figure climbed into the ring and gazed at his foe with hungry eyes. He happened to be wearing a familiar red bandana and a shocking pink gi.

"Yo! Bob! I've finally come to get my revenge on you for what you did to Dad!" the challenger cried.

"Ah… Dan. The son of that bothersome Go. I wondered when you'd finally have the guts to challenge me! Do you think can top you're old man's performance in our last battle?" Bob said.

"You bet your ugly flat top I will!" Dan shouted. "After some chick in Japan wiped the floor with me, I realized I wasn't serious enough in my training! So now I'm going all out against the world to show it what Dan Hibki is made of! And I'll start by claiming vengeance again the Emperor of Muay Thai, the very man who slaughtered my father!"

"Is that what you think…" Bob grinned in amusement. "Wait a minute, did you just say you got beat up by a girl?"

"I actually said that out loud?" Dan cried awkwardly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid---anyway, with the teachings of my patented "Sexy Style", I'm going to send you to a world of hurt beyond suffering you could ever dream of!"

Bob simply laughed.

"Go ahead and try." He dared.

Dan nodded at charged straight at Dan with a raised fist. Was about to strike, the warrior in pink was countered with unimaginable brute force…

"TIGER UPPERCUT!!!"

To Kurt's surprise, Bob delivered a rising fist that rocketed both him and his foe nearly 30 feet in the air. After Bob's clean landing, Dan's limp body smacked the ground with a thud.

"Okay… maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. I don't have to challenge Bob immediately to prove my strength! Yeah, that's it! I'm sure there's another way to surpass him!" Kurt thought to himself with a gulp.

"Did you see that, Kurt? It's my mighty Tiger Uppercut! After being hit with Mitchel's mighty fist in such a fashion, I just knew I had to create a equally worthy technique to claim my revenge, so I trained hard near a waterfall to obtain this great strike!" Bob bragged. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kurt glared at his Master with much fear in his eyes.

"Ah, eh… nice work, Master! You really put it to him! You know, after all that hard work at the World Warrior Tournament, I figured taking a vacation might do me some good! You know, relax a little, clear my head and stuff? I hope you didn't mind having your student take a temporary leave!" Kurt cried.

"Yes, very good thinking, Kurt! Although a restless man such as myself can't bring myself to break off his training, it just might do you a world of good! Very well, you have my permission! Just don't indulge yourself too much… I will not tolerate sloth and lethargy from my greatest student!" Bob answered.

Kurt responded with a respectful bow.

"Thank you, my master! I promise to return in good health!" Kurt said.

"Remain storng, my pupil." Bob said before bowing back.

With those exchanges of words, the determined Kurt left the arena to prepare for his newly improvised trip.

"Yes… why bother defeating Master Bob when there is a greater prize in the man who defeated him? Certainly, HE shall provide a fight more worthy of my time… and as soon as I defeat that Mitchel Blaze, I shall be recognized far and wide as the True World Warrior! It's the perfect way to surpass my shameful former Master!" Kurt smiled.

The hotheaded practitioner of Muay Thai continued his walk in proud strides as delusions of grandeur filled his head concerning the defeat of Mitchel.

"Goodbye Thailand… hello Japan!" Kurt announced in triumph.

Once again, the semi-finalist completely disregards the humiliating defeat he suffered in the hands of his intended foe..


	7. Fighting Spirit, Burning Heart

**Chapter 6  
**

**Fighting Spirit, Burning Heart**

Sometime later, the two female fighters got into position for their match in front of the convenient store. Mitchel stood a good distance away, closer to the store, while a crowd started to gather on the opposite side.

"Look! A fight between two chicks is gonna start!"

"I got my money on the tall one in the red gi!"

"Mine's on the girl in the seifuku! She looks like she's got some REAL spunk!"

"Go! Go! Fighting schoolgirl!"

"Kick ass, foreigner!"

"Great… now this martial arts cat fight has a crowd? And they're making bets? I didn't think they did this kind of thing in Japan." Mitchel sighed to himself.

"Alright, Foreigner Lady! How about this? We'll just fight this out until one of us can't go on! Heck, the loser will be the first one to go unconscious if that's what'll take!" Lumina declared.

"I'll go on those terms! Looks like I'll just have to make a quick knock out, then! You're really gonna get it it now!" Karen smirked.

"Does this fight really have to go that far? At this rate, Lumina will be in no condition to spar with me after this fight." Mitchel remarked.

"Okay! But before we start the match, I feel this deserves some fighting music!" Lumina cried. "Hey, you there!"

A young girl with twin braids drooping at the sides wearing some glasses looked up.

"Uh… y-yes?" she answered back.

"Can you put on some background music for this battle! A proper battle atmosphere calls for the right kind of music, so you think you can handle it?" Lumina asked while pointing to a jukebox nearby the girl.

The nervous girl nodded vigorously.

"S-sure… I think I know just the music!" she replied.

"Then hit it!" Lumina cried.

She then took out a quarter from her skirt and flipped it cleanly at the girl with braids, who immediately caught it and placed it within the coin slot. The girl then set the jukebox to a song entitled "Kono Omoi o Tsutaetai" and hit a button to start the song. The jukebox then begun playing an upbeat keyboard tune.

With the music playing loud and clear, the two opponents got into their fighting stances and looked at each other with anticipation of beating the crap out of each other.

"You've gone too far with the insults, kid. And know you're gonna have to learn from the School of Hard Knocks! I'm hope youre satisfied!" Karen threatened.

"I will not loose! I've gone to great lengths to emulate the art of the greatest fighter in the world! It may not be perfect yet, but it should be enough to stand up to the likes of you! Now prepare!" Lumina countered.

The fighting schoolgirl then brought her hands back and started channeling her chi between them.

"This is the first technique I've gained in my self-training! You will soon feel my power" she declared.

Despite the successful gathering of chi in Lumina's hands, Karen smirked in amusement.

"Oh, this rich! Another poser trying to use the Hadouken of all things! I bet hers will probably be less than have the strength of that loser Dan's "Gadouken"! Amusing little fangirl." Karen thought.

In an instant, Lumina felt her chi fully charged and tangible, then she thrust out in front of her.

"HADOUKEN!"

In the flame's first few feet of travel, Karen remained unfazed. However, it did not dissipate easily and retained its size. The cocky blonde dodged just in the knick of time to avoid damage.

"But that… can't be! How did she learn the "Hadouken" by merely witnessing it? She can't be normal! But this is insane!" Karen thought with panicked eyes.

The authentic Ansatsuken disciple recovered quickly and prepared to counter with the same maneuver.

"Nice one, girl! But let me show you how it's really done!" Karen cried.

"HADOUKEN!"

The stronger surge was sent right at Lumina at an even faster pace, but the schoolgirl felt it come and flipped over it cleanly. Karen tried to close the distance and continue the offensive, but Lumina leapt up once more with her leg stretched out.

"SHINPYUKYAKU!"

Lumina performed an attack move that appeared similar to a Triple Lutz, using the first two to propel herself in the air and the last spin to strike her opponent hard to the side.

Karen immediately returned the favor with a fearsome roundhouse kick to Lumina's face, then made a full rotation into a crouching position with a burning fist at her side.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The woman in red gi performed a spectacular rising punch of flame, but Lumina quickly leapt back in time to avoid the blow. A little after Karen's decent, Lumina rushed in for an offensive assault.

"SHOUKEN!!!"

The younger fighter sent a brutal ramming fist straight into Karen's gut, then leapt up and ricochet it into Karen's face. Despite the hard blow, both fighters managed to land on both feet.

"What's that? You couldn't get the harder moves right, so you decided to improvise?" Karen mocked.

"As a novice, I realize I still have much to learn. But I am certain that once I reach out to Mitchel-sama, he will give me the teachings necessary for perfection! And for this reason, I will not give in!" Lumina proclaimed.

"Keep on dreaming, kid. You ain't getting past me!" Karen sneered.

The two fighters met each other once again in earnest. They then proceeded to punch each other in the face, hook each other in the stomach, then lock their legs together in eerie symmetry. Karen then slid back and brought her knee forward, then shot out her leg in swift force. Lumina ducked to the side and moved towards her opponent in a rotation with her leg outstretched close to the ground. She then swept Karen with the first complete rotation, then continued to "juggle" Karen with a whirlwind of sweeping

kicks until she finally rose up with a fearsome cry and kick that knocked back Karen a good distance back.

Some of the crowd cheered because to the split-second panty exposure due to leg lift, while Mitchell groaned in disgust.

Karen wiped her nose in frustration as she slowly regained her footing.

"What the hell was that? It wasn't exactly the Tatsumaki Senpyukaku either, but it was significantly more powerful. This Lumina girl's really working to kick my butt, huh? Well, too bad I don't give in easily, either!" she thought to herself.

Karen picked herself up with a vengeance and got into her fighting stance. She then lifted an index finger and motioned it to urge her opponent to approach.

Lumina was more then happy to oblige as she ran head long towards her foe, however, she was cut off with a quick jab to her face. Karen then crouched down with a devious grin and followed up with a weak rising punch with little lift, followed by a second rising punch with greater strength and lift, and then…

"SHORYU REPPA!"

Her assault finished with her signature Shroyuken, only with far greater force and lift than ever before.

Poor Lumina crashed to the ground while Karen landed gracefully with both feet, and made a "V" shape with her left hand.

"Whoah! Looks like Karen has really been working with the Shoryuken in our time apart! She even developed a smooth Shoryuken combo along with unleashing that flaming fist of hers! But… did she really have to go that hard on the poor girl?" Mitchel thought after witnessing the last attack.

The weakened Lumina appeared to be in shambles, but she gradually and forcefully started to pick herself up.

"NO! I will not give up! This is not where it will end!" Lumina thought as she struggled get up. "Mitchel-sama is watching… and I've worked too hard to throw everything away!"

Eventually, courageous Lumina staggered to her feet and stared at Karen's back defiantly.

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!" Lumina shouted.

Karen was quickly plucked out of her moment of grandeur and turned to see Lumina with confusion on her face.

"What? You're still awake?" Karen scoffed. "Quite the stubborn fangirl, aren't you?"

"Enough! We do this until there's a decisive victory!" Lumina cried. "Now come!"

Upon hearing this, Karen let out a maniacal laugh.

"I can tell you this, girl: You've got guts. But having been so stubborn, you realize that I'm going to have to put you down real hard. And you have no regrets about this?" Karen said aloud.

Lumina shook her head. "The only worthwhile fight to me is a real one! Win or loose, I won't be satisfied any other way!" she proclaimed.

"Well spoken. Then I'm assuming you won't mind a trip to the hospital!" Karen remarked before rushing in.

"I WON'T GIVE IN!!!" Lumina cried before she did the same.

Both combatants then made their loudest battle cry as they met each other once more with brute force.

The crowd roared with the heated battle, while Mitchel reacted with a sigh.

"This isn't going to end well…" he thought uneasily.

---

After what seemed like forever, the conflicting fighters were sprawling on the floor with little energy left.

"I won't… loose… to some fangirl!" Karen coughed.

"Must prove myself worthy… for Mithcel-sama!" Lumina grunted.

The bystander in white stared at the heavily bruised pair in disbelief.

"Why the hell did you two have be THAT stubborn over a match this stupid?" he thought with a groaned.

Both young ladies attempted to use their elbows as leverage for picking themselves up, but they merely trembled in their paralyzed states.

"Say, young man! Do you think we should call an ambulance or something? Those girls really roughed themselves up!" a guy in the crowd shouted.

"No worries! These ladies are true fighters! I'm sure they'll be in good shape after a good rest!" Mitchel cried.

The two ladies resorted to crawling towards each other to resume the fight. Again, they brought their arms up and got into position for what looked like an arm wrestling match. However, after making merely a few inches distance, both fighters passed out simultaneously.

"Er… forget what I said earler! Call that ambulance immediately!" Mitchel shouted.

A few hours later, Lumina was resting comfortably in a hospital bed wrapped in a bandages. For awhile, she was in deep thought after hearing that both she and Karen fell at the same time, which caused the battle to result in a tie.

"A draw… all that trouble I went through, and the battle ended in a draw. Some part of me tells me I should be proud of how I fared, but it still means that there was no certain winner… and I'm not even sure how Mitchel-sama will accept the results. I really want to learn from him and better my self… I want to be a worthy student… I can't let my journey end with nothing gained... Mitchel-sama…"

Suddenly, a visitor came in with a bouquet of Blue Trick flowers in hand.

"I'm sorry… I should've figured you'd get banged up this badly. Karen was pretty pissed after the way you insulted her, after all." A familiar voice groaned.

"Mitchel-sama!" Lumina cried.

She quickly sat upright to get a good view of the one she idolized with sparkles in her eyes.

Mitchel nodded.

"I've got to admit, though, you handled yourself really well there. Do you realized you've just fought my old sparring partner to a draw, just after she got here winning the United States Tournament? She's probably going to remind me for days on end how angry she is about "that Japanese girl who showed up out of the blue." You should be proud of yourself. I've fought Karen plenty of times, and she never failed to give me a struggle." He confessed.

"Really? Does that mean that foreigner is your rival?" Lumina asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was actually trying to tell you that earlier, but you got all obsessive over me too much to care." Mitchel said while rubbing his head. "Yup. You just went one-on-one with one my lifelong rivals, and now you're a rival of her's as well."

The aspiring fighter allowed Mitchel's praise some time to really sink it.

"So… I've impressed you? Am I worthy enough?" Lumina asked hopefully.

"With what I saw earlier, I think you could even give me a good fight in a match. I say you've definitely earned the grade!" Mitchel assured her.

With those words echoing in her mind, Lumina proceeded to return the favor with an affectionate hug.

"Mitchel-sama!" she cried with joy.

"Y-you're welcome…" Mitchel replied in an awkward tone.

"So, does this mean you'll teach me then?" Lumina asked. "I promse, as soon as the doctor gives the world, I'll be up and ready to be your student! And no holding back, because I want the full regiment!"

"Uh… about that." The world warrior began.

Lumina's sudden hope looked dashed along with her uneasy expression.

"Is… there still a problem? Are you that concerned about my health?" she asked.

"No… the thing is, I'm still learning the ways of a fighter, myself. Even after conquering the World Warrior Tournament, it has only been my first time. Who knows if I'll be able to hold on to my title as long as Bob did? And besides… there may very well be stronger fighters out there who do not allow their pride to let their presences known, and I have to seek them out to understand my true strength. I'm still a student much like you are, Lumina. I'm sorry I lack the readiness to take you on as my pupil." He explained regretfully.

The disappointed schoolgirl let out a big sigh.

"I guess… I got impatient, didn't I? It's a bad habit of mine… Grandma always said so." Lumina answered in a saddened tone.

"But I guess I should thank you, too. You showed boundless courage in the face of a fighter far more experience than you and put her to the test. I guess you gave me inspiration back then." Mitchel said with a humbled chuckle.

"But… you defeated Bob, "the Tiger Emperor"! How could you even compare your own victory with my battle?" Lumina asked.

"You just started out and learned what you could by yourself, right? I have to admit… what you just did is pretty badass for a beginner!" Mitchel assured her.

At that moment, the girl felt her body warm and her heart skip a beat.

"Mitchel-sama… I… I really didn't know you saw it all that way…" she uttered.

"Well, now you do." Mitchel grinned. "What you've just been through is certainly a memorable experience for a girl like you. I ask that you cherish these moments and keep all the lessons you've learned on your journey. And be patient… when I find that defining moment that tells me I'm ready for a student, I'll immediacy look to you. So keep yourself in good shape for that day. Do what you can to keep your dreams alive, okay?"

Lumina nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Good." Mitchel answered back. "And don't worry about the Hospital bill. My buddy Karen took care of it. She's a rich American, you know? And we'll keep this on the down low in case your Grandma goes snooping around for your condition. I think the beating you went through is punishment enough."

"…Thank you, Mitchel-sama…" Lumina uttered in deep gratitude as her consciousness began to slip once more.

Mitchel nodded to her once more with a gentle smile before the patient's eyelids were completely shut. He then placed his bouquet neatly on a nearby table before he left the room.

"That's right… in the near future, Karen and I may well be fighting an opponent of unimaginable strength… one that I might not be able to handle as well as I did like with Bob. If all of his advantages prove to be overwhelming, I'll just have to remember what Lumina showed me. I have to be resilient… I have to be persistent… I have to remember what TRUE strength is…" he thought to himself. "Lumina… you may not have won that battle in the end, but you've taught me something important. And for that, I am truly grateful for our encounter…"

Right outside in the hallway, he saw Karen waiting patiently for him with bandages of her own.

"And on the other hand, I see the adult makes a miraculous recovery." Mitchel quipped.

"Hell yeah! I'm not going to let a fight like that keep me from continuing my quest! We're off to avenge Shishou, and not even one of your fan girls is gonna stop me! And I'm sure you feel the same!" Karen cried.

"Master Woody is right. You'll recover from anything as long as you know there's another butt to kick." He sighed.

"Damn straight!" Karen shouted. "So then, what are we waiting for! Like you said, we have a really big butt to kick, and we might as well meet up with it while we're still young!"

"Yeah, yeah... we're going." Mitchel groaned.

The martial artist in white then spied a white bag at Karen's side and hefted it up on his right shoulder. After that, both fighters began their leave from the hospital.

"I'll admit… I was surprised to hear you offer to pay for the girl's expenses, too. I figured you'd be too pissed to let her off the hook and let her "suffer for her unfortunate status" or something like that." Mitchel said.

"Well, first off… I'm not so big a snob as to let her family deal with the bill. And second… as much as I hate to admit it, she kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger." Karen confessed. "But I certainly wasn't some gushy fan girl that went gaga over the most impressive guy I saw!"

"Oh… really? What about that one guy that came over to the dojo that one time? I believe his name was Kai…" Mitchel remarked.

"H-hey! I wasn't obsessed with him or anything like that!" Karen panicked with a red face.

"I'm pretty sure you begged Master Woody to make him a fellow apprentice. I even remembered you threatening him with a match for rejecting the proposal, and you had your ass handed to you big time! It was a good thing generous old Kai was kind enough to cook for you until you recovered, eh?" Mitchel teased.

"Alright! Alright! I get it already! You don't need to turn it into a romance novel! Yeesh!" Karen complained.

And so, the finicky pair vacated the hospital with yet another memorable experience under their belt. However, their time of destiny is fast approaching….


	8. Ann and the Sea

**Chapter 7**

**Ann and the Sea**

After a lengthy journey of traveling by foot, the two martial artists finally reached the harbor town with the ferry that would take them to their destination: the infamous Onigami Island, where Gotz is said to spend his time training.

While Mitchel enjoyed himself at the local ice cream parlor, Karen looked long and hard at the open sea, with thoughts of anger and sorrow swirling in her head.

"Just one boat ride and we're there… Gotz, your ass is mine…" Karen uttered aloud solemly.

"It's a nice view from here, huh? Such a beautiful ocean out there…" a voice next to Karen said.

The wealthy American turned to her right to see a young red-haired girl with a tidy ponytail and earnest brown eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless bubble vest over a school uniform quite similar to Lumina's, but instead wore a pair of casual blue sneakers. She also carried around a beige backpack behind her. Most notable of all is the black camera pack slung to her side.

"I guess so." Karen answered. "But who are you?"

The mysterious girl let out a yelp before turning to see the speaker.

"Ah, s-sorry… I didn't know someone else was here!" the girl admitted while rubbing her head. "A-anyway, I'm Ann Hibiki, and I'm a reporter for my local School Newspaper at Taiyo High School! It's nice to meet you!" the schoolgirl greeted.

"Right… and I'm Karen Masters, a foreigner. The pleasure's mine." Karen greeted back.

The women proceeded to shake hands after their initial meeting.

"Interesting uniform you got there! Looks like one I've seen earlier… from this other girl named Lumina." Karen said uneasily.

Ann blinked.

"Lumina Kasugano? You mean you met her earlier? That girl's a legend at our school! Everyone's been going on about how she's among the best fighters in my school district, and I was hoping to get an interview on the girl, but according to rumor, she suddenly left on a journey of self discovery! That's certainly an excuse to skip out on class, but this Lumina girl sounds like a girl on a mission!" she exclaimed.

"Oh… she's that well known, huh?" Karen responded. "Must be an interesting school if they get fired up over one of their brawlers."

"Oh, yeah! Taiyo's an exciting place, actually! We got some of the most athletic brawlers around, like my old pal May Wakaba! She's a friend of Lumina's, too, you know! Oh, and then there are the true elites like Jamie Ichimonji and Alex Kagami! Alex is the strong and silent type with ninja-like moves, while Jamie is the gutsy guy that explodes with anger and doesn't take crap from anybody! They're practically the coolest guys around!" Ann explained.

Karen's eyes widened with ample curiosity.

"Wow… wish I grew up at this "Taiyo High" place. Maybe I could've learned a few more things about fighting instead of those repetitive warm-ups Shishou made me go through." she thought to herself.

"Sounds like you got yourself some top contenders, then! But then… what does the rest of the school district, think? Wouldn't the Super Attendant be all over you or something?" Karen asked in concern.

Ann giggled gleefully. "Oh, we're okay! The entire district's caught up in the brawling thing, actually! Taiyo's not even the worst! No, that honor goes to this Delinquent all boy's school called Gedo! But yeah, all schools have their run of formidable fighters, and our reputation far and wide has earned our district nickname, "The Battle District"! It's hectic, but it's a real hoot, and gives me plenty of photo ops!"

"Sweet! Sounds like my kind of schooling!" Karen grinned. "It's strange of you, though. With all the action going on at your local place, what brought a scoop-seeker like you so far from home?"

"Well, actually---"

"Yo! Karen!" Mitchel cried as he ran out towards the harbor with cones of towering ice cream scoops in hand.

"Mitch! Nice!" Karen cried with a thumbs up.

"Nice, indeed! I haven't had this ice cream ever!" Mitchel cheered. "Well, here's your choice!"

"Sweet! Scoop after scoop of Rum ice cream with a little bit of Pistachio wedged in between! You gotta love it!" Karen grinned as she received her cone.

"Yup, and I got a few choice favorites of my own, like Strawberry Cheesecake, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and even some Raspberry Sherbert! I'm going to chow down like it's 2999!" Mitchel proclaimed.

"What, that's not how much you paid?" Karen asked.

"Nah, a little over that, actually. About $32.00, but it's still a great deal in my opinion." Mitchel explained. "But I got a little carried away and bought an extra stack."

The ice cream enthusiast then looked to Karen's side and noticed Ann standing there.

"Looks like you're in luck, young lady! You get a free ice cream cone!" he said after handing it with a jolly a expression.

"Gee! Thanks!" Ann cheered. "It even has a few of my own favorite flavors!"

"So, as I was saying earlier… what brings you around port side, Ann?" Karen asked after taking a few licks of her cool treat.

"Oh, that! Well, actually… I heard of an opportunity for a really big scoop that's going on around the area! Something should really rock the Martial Arts world and get me some cred with the national news!" Ann exclaimed.

Karen gulped.

"Could she be talking about our quest to fight Gotz on Go island? Well, I am the U.S. Champ, and Mitch is the "World Warrior" Champ, but the girl doesn't seem to recognize us." Karen thought.

She then took a look at Mitchel and Ann being chummy together.

"Maybe the big fuss is really about Mitch! Or maybe she's just really ecstatic about that free ice cream." Karen thought.

"Say, your clothes look awfully familiar…" Mitchel said eyeing Ann with curiosity.

"It's my school uniform, actually! Maybe you came across a few of my fellow students? But hey, you look pretty familiar yourself, man! Of course, maybe it's just the look you're sporting. I mean, a white karate gi is quite common among Martial artists." Ann replied.

"Yeah… maybe it's just the ice cream." Karen concluded.

Suddenly, the sound of a foghorn echoed throughout the port. Coming into sight from the sea was a small white ferry with a small figure at the front.

"Looks like our ship has finally come in." Karen said.

Mitchel nodded.

"And about time, too. I guess this means we're nearing the end of our journey…" he said solemnly.

"Sweet! I'm coming along, too!" Ann exclaimed.

The two sparring partners turned to see their red-haired acquaintance.

"What?!" the both exclaimed in unison.

Eventually, the boat reached the port and anchored itself. The sailor revealed himself to be a green, amphibious creature with a plate on its head, much to the surprise of the three patrons.

"Good morrow, me hearties! I be Cap'n Michelangelo T. Kappa, but you can simply call me Cap'n Mikey!" the green sailor announced.

"Er… Nice to meet you, "Cap'n"! I'm' Karen Masters." The rich young lady greeted with a handshake. "The guy beside me is my buddy, Mitchel, and the tagalong with us is Ann. I'll be paying for myself and Mitch. The girl's on her own."

Cap'n Mikey nodded.

"Hm… so ye say. Alright, landlubber! You may pay me in greens… either in the form of cash, or in vittles. I be partial to cucumber, for the record." He proposed.

"Alright, cash it is!" Karen cheered as she whipped out her wallet.

"That'll be $.9.95, each. Tax free, you know!" Cap'n Mikey added.

The wealthy lass then took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the hearty green guy.

"You… got change, right?" Karen said while raising an eyebrow.

The green sailor reached the plate atop his head and took out a dime.

"Here you are, 10 whole cents." Cap'n Mikey said while he handed over the tiny coin.

With the business transaction done, the dynamic duo in red and white quickly board the vessel. The hearty sea man then turned towards Ann.

"So… you got yourselves some cash, me hearty?" Cap'n Mikey asked.

"Er… well, actually, I do have the money, but since you insist on healthy food, I happen to have some on me!" Ann grinned.

She then took off her backpack and unzipped it to remove a small white bread sandwich.

"Will a whole cucumber sandwich with special white sauce cover it?" Ann asked while waving the sandwich before the sailor, who eyed it with great interest.

"You've got yourselves a dear, girl!" Cap'n Mikey exclaimed in jubilation as he accepted the sandwich and stepped aside.

The gleeful school journalist then stepped into the ferry and got alongside her fellow female acquaintance.

"Are you sure? I mean… you could get hungry later on." Karen warned.

"Hey! I still got plenty of ice cream left thanks to your friend's generosity, and your money, it seems." Ann noted after pointing her cone that still held 3 scoops left. "Besides, Mom made me a ton of those Cucumber sandwiches. She knows it's a favorite of mine, so she packed plenty to make sure I would be all set before I get back home!"

Karen smirked.

"Heh, it seems you're just as well-stocked in green like I am! Of course, it's a different kind a green, but you're resourceful, kid! And I kinda like it!" Karen said.

"You gotta be if you want to make it as an ace journalist!" Ann replied happily.

"Alright, me hearties! We're ready to set sail!" Cap'n Mikey cried. "Where to, milady?"

"To Onigami island!" Karen shouted.

"Onigami Island?!" Cap'n Mikey cried with a startled voice. "You landlubbers certainly got courage, I'll tell ya that! And I love it!"

The good captain then reeled back the anchor to free the ship from its bounds and allow it to sail freely once more.

"Alright, then! We're settin' sail to Onigami Island, the infamous ground of Ogres!" Cap'n Mikey shouted as he took the wheel and begun steering.

And so, the eager passengers finally depart as their vessel heads off towards destiny…


	9. The Big Scoop

**Chapter 8**

**The Big Scoop**

Further into the tides of the ocean, Mitchel took in the beautiful sights while Ann and Karen decided to continue talking among themselves.

"So, as you were saying earlier… what brought you here? And now why are you riding with us?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, sorry for not filling you in earlier. Actually, what I'm looking for just might be on the island you mentioned." Ann answered.

"Really?" Karen said with a twitch. "And… what are you looking for that would warrant this "great scoop" you spoke of before?"

Ann seemed to beam from excitement.

"Actually, you should keep this under wraps, but they say that a commotion has been going on in Onigami Island for quite a while now. It's supposed to be inhabited only by vicious animals, but it seems an even more dominant force has taken over for years now! I have reason to believe that this very force is none other than the legendary Demonic Warrior, Gotz!" Ann exclaimed.

Karen gulped.

"That girl hit a nail on the head!" she thought.

"Say, Ann… where did you receive word of this?" the curious blonde asked.

"Oh, it's from a secret source, but very reliable!" Ann replied with a wink and a nod.

"I have a feeling you're right about your source…" Karen muttered quietly to herself.

"Yup! I was really lucky to find that Dan guy and convince him we were relatives because of our same last name, otherwise I would've been in a rut forever! Who knew that annoying pseudo-relative of mine would ever be useful!" Ann thought to herself with a confident grin.

"Gotz you say?" Karen repeated. "But that guy's supposed to be one dangerous mofo! What got you into him?"

"Actually, you could say it's because of a little game between Lumina and I. You see, while she preoccupied with her studies on the famous fighter who defeated Bob, I decided to plunge into research on the infamous fighter we're talking about. Lumina keeps claiming how great her guy is, but I figured a legend like mine had to be even greater! Besides, what better way for an aspiring journalist to make a name for herself by breaking new ground?" Ann answered.

Karen nodded.

"That makes sense. But I'm not sure how much you can get the guy. I mean, he's supposed to be officially an "unknown" in this world. It's hard to pick up stuff on a guy that officially doesn't exist." Karen replied.

"Actually, there was quite a bit… although it's mostly speculation and rumor." Ann replied. "In the Martial Arts community, word has already spread that the man had recently killed his own brother, the "Late" Master Woody of Ansatsuken, while he earlier murdered their old master in cold blood. I guess that's what you can expect from a crazed guy like him. Anyway, there's also some rumor that he may have connections to the infamous Crime Organization, Shadaloo, head by the ruthless and mysterious overlord, Harris. Although, there's some doubt on that news, since Gotz's solitary personality and erratic behavior don't exactly coincide with Shadaloo activity. But the biggest news of all concerns his family life! You see, some sources have claimed that the man had taken a temporary leave from his training and headed to who-knows-where to find means for a potential successor! The strongest of these claims suggested he might've even raped a beautiful woman to produce that successor!" Ann explained.

"Wow… this guy sounds like even more of a jackass then before." Karen growled.

"Now I have to get my hands on that guy for both murder AND sexual assault! Guess I'm serving up a double dose of justice then!" Karen thought to herself.

Ann then squinted at the young lady standing before her and was filled with sudden shock.

"Oh my gosh! This woman! She has that flowing blonde hair like the records mentioned! Could she possibly be--"

"The island! I see it coming up!" Mitchel shouted.

The ladies turned their heads to see the great island with a huge volcano rising in the background.

"Gotz… I'll make you pay for everything!" Karen thought with anger.

"My beautiful scoop... it's practically within my grasp!" Ann thought with glee.

"The "Murderous Intent"… will we be able to stand up to such a devastating force?" Mitch thought solemnly.

Moments later, the ferry finally docked at the grounds of the demonic island. The three passengers set foot on forbidden ground and said their goodbyes to the captain.

"So… are we covered for round-trip, or do I have to pay more for the ride back?" Karen asked.

"Oh, for a place like this, round-trip is guaranteed! I doubt many people are eager to make a home out of Onigami island, so I'll happily spare them the price!" Cap'n Mikey answered.

"Alright, then. Glad to know." Karen grinned.

"Then good luck, you two! I'll stick around until ye come back, but if it gets late, I'll assume the worst and call the mainland. Hopefully the backup will find you landlubbers in one peace." Capn't Mikey explained.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! The two of us pretty tough, and I'm sure we got plenty of strength to keep our friend here from trouble!" Karen said back.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain!" Mitchel cried.

"The Taiyo High Press thanks you, too!" Ann cried along.

The good captain nodded.

"Later, me hearties!" Capn' Mikey cried.

With their last words conveyed, the party of three headed deep into the exotic plant life to seek out their elusive target.

During their trek, Ann got completely caught up in the scenery and took out her camera to take photographs and commentate on her journey.

"Traversing the frenzy wilds of Onigami Island, Ace Reporter Ann Hibiki discovers numerous lovely plants along the trail! Blue flowers, red flowers, long grasses higher than my head! The island is no doubt one tropical place!" Ann said aloud.

"Alright! We get the point, already! The island's really exotic! You don't have to point this out to us every five seconds! You don't even have a recorder with you, so what's the use?" Karen complained.

Once more , Ann rubbed her head bashfully.

"….sorry. Force of habit." She reluctantly admitted.

"The silence WOULD be greatly appreciated. We wouldn't want to be attracting unwanted attention in this place." Mitchel added.

"Right, right…" Ann replied in a shaky voice while bobbing her head up and down. "So… why are you guys doing here for, anyway? Are you going to put yourselves through special training like Gotz supposedly did around here?"

"Nu-uh! No way! We're actually after the same thing as you, because we're gunning for the big man himself!" Karen announced proudly.

"Wh-what?! You guys want to fight Gotz? Are you crazy? I mean, I feel like you guys are good and strong, but to take on a man of mythic proportions? That's… questionable, considering the guy has been dropping the most skilled Masters left and right!" Ann exclaimed.

"Who cares? One of the Masters that bastard dropped is my own, and he's going to pay for it big time!" Karen cried.

"Yeah… Our Master was practically Karen's adopted Grandpa… and he was the only "family" I had. We at least owe this battle to our Master." Mitchel explained.

"We've already made our mark on the world! Now to make sure it lasts!" Karen added.

Ann looked at the pair dubiously.

"In all honestly, I have yet to make a mark myself, but I'd rather live for it than die, you know?" Ann commented.

"Then you clearly don't walk path of the warrior. It's "Do or Die" for us; a very simple, yet brutal living." Mitchel answered.

"But… I like you guys too much! I don't want you to die… even if it will make a shocking headline!" Ann whimpered.

"Don't worry, we're not dying! We intend to make Gotz suffer and kick his ass without letting up! It'll be he who regrets everything in the end!" Karen cried.

"Yeah! So don't worry, I think we're well aware of what we're getting ourselves into! There's no way I'll allow a crazy place like this to be our final resting ground!" Mitchel assured the journalist girl.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to have faith in you. If you two can pull of a victory against Gotz, then you'll give me one of the greatest scoops I could ever hope for." Ann replied.

She then took a side glance at a very confident Karen.

"However, there's something Karen should probably know before going on with this fight. There just might be one regret she isn't aware of…" Ann thought with concern.

Eventually, the trio made it in front of the entrance to a dark, ominous cave.

"This… this just might be it!" Karen cried.

"Gotz' home?" Mitchel said gravely. "Such a horrendous aura…"

"Finally! My big scoop!" Ann cheered.

Suddenly, a vicious figure appeared right in front of the cavern and before their very eyes. His glowing red eyes and demonic aura were unmistakable….

"GOTZ!!" Karen shouted.

"Hm… so Woody's disciples have finally arrived. How interesting…" the sinister fighter smirked.

Mitchel then pointed out an index finger towards their sought out foe.

"This is it! We've come to settle a score concerning our Master, and you're not getting away!" he announced.

"I see." Gotz uttered aloud. "So the two of you think you can defeat me?"

He then let out a cold, cruel chuckle that seemed to shake the very souls of its listeners.

"Such foolish logic for foolish disciples to dare believed they've actually surpassed their even foolish master! But go ahead! Come at me if you believe you have the strength!" Gotz taunted.

Possessed by a fit of rage, Karen charged in with her heart and soul lit aflame.

"SUFFER!! PAY!!" Karen screamed.

"WAIT, STOP!!" a sudden cry announced.

Free from her rampage, Karen gazed down in confusion as she saw Ann defending the very man that she had sought vengeance against.

"Ann? I don't understand… what the hell are you doing? Get out of the way! You can still get your little scoop after I pummel this guy!" Karen complained.

"You don't understand… that heir Gotz wanted… years ago they said that he pursued an affluent foreign woman on a trip to Japan. They say that the two of them gave birth to a healthy blonde girl with healthy emerald eyes, and that she had the knack of a great martial artist." Ann explained nervously.

Karen then looked at Gotz with horror in her eyes.

"You… you mean—"

"Yes… that man standing before… Gotz…is your father!"


	10. Dilema And a Psychic

**Chapter 9  
**

**Dilemma and a Psychic**

For a very long time, Karen continued staring at Ann with horrified eyes. Mitchel simply looked at the two girls curiously, not sure of what the aspiring reporter said. And all this time, Gotz simply stared out into the distance with an elbow raised.

Eventually, Karen took a step back and blinked a little.

"Wait… you're actually serious? Gotz is supposed to be my father?" Karen checked.

Ann nodded again slowly.

The rich blonde stared at Ann for a little while longer until she unleashed a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Goddess! That's got to be the cheesiest thing ever! Honestly! This guy? My father?! Next you're going to tell me you're really my half-sister or something, right?"

"Uh, no…. we're not related at all. But I checked all my sources. Unfortunatley, you're Gotz' illegitimate child, missy. Sorry to say." Ann frowned.

Karen managed to ease her laughter after awhile.

"No, no. You don't get it. My biological dad is Jeff Masters, a Japanese American with two immigrant parents. And as questionable as her teen years were, Mom isn't the type to be whoring herself in Japan, trust me. I got the papers, the blood samples, and the DNA tests to prove my blood heritage to the Masters name." Karen explained casually.

Ann sighed. "Don't you think a conglomerate as powerful as your family's would have the right amount of influence and power to override any "official" records of illegitimacy and all that? I'm sure it's a common practice among business types who are trying to cut down on potential scandal."

She then turned towards the demonic fighter.

"And YOU! I'm pretty sure you would remember shacking it up with an older version of this hot blonde, right?" Ann shouted while shoving Karen in front of her.

"HEY!"

Gotz replied with a coy gaze.

"The path I walk… is one I walk alone…" Gotz answered solemly.

Ann then pushed Karen aside and proceeded to march towards her potential scoop with little fear.

"Oh, come on! You're just being in denial! Even a guy like you develops "needs", "cravings", and stuff like that! What, did you do the trees to satisfy yourself? Just admit it! You got horny, did Karen's Mom, and she gave birth when you left her because you couldn't handle the idea of raising a child with your Martial Arts Obsession! " Ann concluded.

Gotz shot the reporter an even colder stare.

"Begone, delusional one. I desire only the thrill of battle, and you cannot satisfy me." He growled.

"Oh give me a break!" Ann gripped.

While Ann continued her rant-fest, Karen reached to the side of her gi and took out a cell phone.

"You got a plan to clear up the confusion?" Mitchel asked.

"Oh hell yeah… I don't know what's going on, but I'm making sure I get to the bottom of this. I'm calling some people…" Karen answered.

"Er… who exactly?" Mitchel wondered.

"My parents… and a psychic. I don't trust those lie-detector thingies since there are murderers out there who can tell any lie like it's truth, so I'm calling in a reputed aura-reader to help get the whole truth!" Karen explained.

Mitchel sighed.

"That's going to take up almost another day to get them here, isn't?"

Karen nodded and groaned.

"Well, yes… unfortunately. But I'd rather know what's up first before I beat the stuffing out of that guy. Of course, if he happens to be my biological father, it's going to be a little awkward at first, but at least I get the bonus of ripping to shreds a bastard that raped Mom!"

Mitchel gave her a coy look.

"Okay then…"

"Still, that doesn't quite answer how we'll sustain ourselves until then. Pizza companies don't have all convenient methods of transportation like my family does… and I doubt they'll deliver out here where it can get a little dangerous." Karen said with concern.

"I have plenty of sashimi in the cave." Gotz' dark voice announced.

Both fighters turned towards their archenemy while Ann looked miffed at being cut off from her excessive accounts of research.

"Are you serious? You're offering us food?" Mitchel asked dubiously.

Gotz sighed and tapped his foot.

"Well, as much of a fool he was, you are my brother's disciples… and probably the best chance I have at a worthy fight for a long time. And I can't have that chance impaired by malnourishment so--"

"Okay, we'll take you up on that meal when we get hungry." Karen interrupted.

Gotz nodded.

"Make sure to come eat it before it gets spoiled then…" Gotz warned.

After that, the demonic fighter then went out towards the wilderness to do some more training.

"So… you think the guy's a decent cook?" Mitchel asked.

Karen shrugged.

"I don't know but they say sashimi made by non-poisonous tropical fish are supposed to be one of the best, so it could be good." She believed.

"Well, I'm not hungry right now. Wanna spar or something? We can't let Gotz pull ahead of us in experience even further when we haven't even quite reached his level yet." Mitchel proposed.

"Sure… we haven't fought each other since you got to Japan. The best workout I got was with your fan girl, but that's been awhile now. Have at it, Mitch!" Karen grinned.

After the two disciples began sparring, Ann eventually got over her slump and decided to go explore the island for more photo opportunities and fight off boredom.

--

A day later, the four inhabitants suddenly heard the whirling of a helicopter while they hung out by the cave. After the copter finally landed by the shore, two people left the cockpit and made their way through the island.

Soon enough, the pair found themselves at the cave, and the whole party met each other with relief.

One of the visitors was a middle aged man with neatly trimmed black hair, a pair of beady eyes, and a rather small moustache. He was dressed in a very nice black suit with a sparkling sheen.

The other was a younger woman with fluffy blonde hair fixed in a ponytail, and observant ruby eyes. She wore a flowing red gown that started barely below her chest area and down to her ankle over a white, sleeveless turtleneck sweater. She also carried around a long, yellow shawl that exuded a mysterious power.

Before the heartwarming union could take place, Ann took a glance at the haughty blonde woman, then another one at Karen, and back at the woman again. After a wry glare, the aspiring reporter calmly walked up to her rich companion.

"Wait, that's your Mom? The dignified and brilliant Sasha Silk-Masters with a few prominent businesses under he belt? But isn't she dressed a tad… inappropriate?" Ann inquired.

Karen shoved the girl aside with slight agitation.

"No… that's the psychic I called over from Italy. She's this well-known fortune teller named Eve, and it's rumored that she taps into a special kind of aura called Soul Power to make her predictions. With her kind of insight, she should be able to see blood familial ties between people through their auras." Karen explained.

She then walked over to the man in the suit.

"But yeah… this guy for sure is my Dad, Jeff Masters."

She then rushed up and gave her father a hug.

"Hey Dad! Nice seeing you again!" Karen smiled.

"Karen, honey! I'm pleased to see you again as well! When I heard you won the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament a little over a week ago, I was expecting to get a call from you bragging to your mother and I about the whole tournament, but I heard you left in a hurry! Was…. There something more important you had to take care of?" Jeff said.

"Oh, yeah… sorry for not coming home sooner. Actually, I came here to Japan so I could finally show that Master of mine that I'm not just a bag of hot air, but unfortunately, that guy with the creepy eyes decided to off him in a contest of strength." Karen explained while pointing at Gotz.

"Oh my! S-shouldn't you call the authorities on him or something?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry Dad, but things tend to work differently in the Martial Arts world. I feel honor-bound to take on this guy to avenge Shishou. Besides, I seriously think the cops and the FBI stand little chance against him. He's absurdly powerful, unafraid of death, and will kill you on the spot without even flinching." Karen mused.

Jeff gulped.

"You don't even think the Masters' Special Forces can handle him?" Jeff asked.

Karen nodded.

"Not even those mercenaries you hired to be my bodyguards when I was little. Seriously Dad, I'm an adult and a Champion in Martial Arts. And as both, it's my duty to beat the living snot out of murderous jerks who harm those close to me." Karen told her Dad.

"I…see…" Jeff answered reluctantly.

"Say Dad… where IS Mom, anyway? I thought I told you to bring her along for the ride, too!" Karen asked.

"Sorry, Karen. Sasha was busy having to clear up a few complications with a few corporate dealings so she had to stay behind. But she did promise that she'll have a big Welcoming Party ready and waiting should you decide to come back home for a visit." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay. Then… tell her I said hi, and that I might come over once I take care of a few more things with Mitch in Japan." Karen replied.

Meanwhile, Eve was eying Mitchel rather curiously.

"The aura you exude… it speaks to me." Eve said curiously.

The warrior in white stared at the fortune teller awkwardly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me or something?" he asked with his voice raised.

"Why do you say that?" Eve asked in a confused tone.

"It's just the look you're giving me. It's a bit on the sensual side and I'm feeling weirded out by it, you see." Mitch answered.

The haughty psychic stared blankly for a moment, and then turned her head to the side with pink cheeks.

"Er… sorry. My facial expressions naturally work that way. I didn't mean to look seductive or anything." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Okay… no problem." Mitchel answered casually.

"Still, that woman was definitely me out with that intense gaze of hers… what is about my aura that she sensed?" Mitchel thought with piqued curiosity.

He then turned his attention to the Father and Daughter pair.

"So then, why am I here on this exotic island, anyway? And why did I have to bring along that gypsy woman?" Jeff asked.

"Right… well, you see Dad, a snoopy reporter ended up putting her nose into potential Masters Family business. It seems there are rumors in the underground thinking that Gotz guy raped Mom and I'm their lack-of-love child. I figured you deserved to be here to help get everything straightened out along with Eve." Karen explained.

Jeff twitched.

"Wh-wh-what now? You? An illegitimate child? To that madman? But… that's impossible! I was there myself when I did… a few things necessary to trigger your birth… and Sasha assured me nothing terribly wrong happened to her in her youth! Besides, what about all those blood tests and DNA samples we used to assure your relation to us? Everything we've done assures us that you're my biological daughter with Sasha!" Jeff cried.

"Yeah, but Ann did make a good point of the results being faked or altered by Masters Family influence or some fearing outside source. I know it sounds like cheesy daytime soap crap, but she has a point. We're too prominent for our own good to trust generally "sure things", so I opted for a spiritual option." Karen argued.

Jeff sighed.

"I guess that Ann girl DOES have a point. In this case, that girl just might actually grow up to become an Ace Reporter! Oh, and I'm more than happy to go through this little psychic check up to clear things up! But if whatever reason you happen to be Gotz's biological daughter, well… I'll always love you as a father! And I promise not to divorce your mother." Jeff replied.

Once again, the father and daughter hugged each other, which prompted an "Awww…" response from everybody else. Except Gotz, because he couldn't care less about touching moments like this one.

After that familial exchange, Ann marched over to Eve with a miniature notepad and pen in hand.

"So, Miss Eve, is it? Was there any "interesting activity" going on between you and Mr. Masters on the way here? Maybe a little hanky panky to relieve the stress of the married man?" Ann inquired.

"No, of course not, Miss Reporter. As rich as the man is, Jeff just isn't my type. Honestly, despite my looks, I'm not the type to take advantage of a man and have my way with him. These clothes just feel really fitting for some reason." Eve scoffed.

Ann scoffed at contempt and disappointment.

"Aw! Oh come on! I figured I could get one more Masters Scandal story out of this with a sexpot in the picture!" she blatantly shouted.

"Hey Eve! How about we get through with the aura divination already?!" Karen cried.

"Sure, hun. But my ceremony requires a more enclosed space to keep away outside interference. You never know what wandering spirits and outside forces may influence my readings… especially in an island teeming with lost souls like this one. How about we head into that cave?" Eve said while pointing to Gotz's hangout cave.

"Okay! If that's what it takes, then the cave it is!" Karen agreed.

Gotz merely shrugged, then proceeded to lead everyone inside.

Apparently, its intimidating presence made Jeff wary.

".Are you sure the cave is safe? I know that there a few wild beasts roaming around parts of the island, but there's something about that cave that really unnerves me." Jeff confessed.

"Oh, don't worry! It's a pretty sweet hangout, actually! Gotz even has an entire horde of ancient treasure stashed in the cave and makes it all bright and sparkly! Don't know if he'll ever put it to use, though." Karen assured him.

"That's good… I guess. Then, even if you were Gotz's child, you'd still be well off if he accepted you as an heiress, huh?" Jeff pointed.

"I guess so… but only if the jerk was actually decent enough to consider leaving it to me." Karen answered with a hint of doubt.

Just when they reached the cave's entrance, the ruby-eyed fortune teller halted everybody.

"Wait…" Eve uttered aloud.

Everybody else except Gotz looked at her curiously.

"What… is it?" Ann asked.

"It seems Mr. Masters and I aren't the only ones who arrived on the island this day. I sense an intruder…" Eve proclaimed as her eyes shifted about.

"An intruder?!" Ann squealed.

"And I sense violent intent from this presence…" Eve warned.

"Okay, fine! Then let me take care of this SOB before we move on! I don't want him ruining the divination!" Karen declared.

"No, no. Let me handle this, Karen. I've been itching for a fight for the longest time, anyway." Mitchel insisted.

"What?! No way, Mitch! I called it first, so I get to beat the tar of this guy! It'll make a great warm-up before the Main Event!" Karen argued.

Mitchel then sighed and firmly placed his hands on his partner's shoulders.

"Karen, do you realize how many fights in a row you had without my involvement the moment we reached Japan? I didn't even lift a finger against that biker gang we came across on the walk to the harbor!" Mitchel complained.

"Wait a minute… I single-handedly took on a biker gang after that fight with your fan girl?" Karen asked.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you remember? But they were too weak-sauce for us to be considered a worthwhile fight. Heck, it's probably not even amusing enough to be written into a book retelling our journey!" Mitchel reminded her.

Karen blinked for a moment.

"Oooooh…" Karen uttered as she finally recalled the incident.

"So, yeah! I get this fight while the rest of you go inside the cave and find out who the heck is Karen's real Dad." Mitchel concluded.

The others shrugged and simply agreed to the World Champion's words.

"Have fun, Mitch! Just don't waste so much energy to have you pooped for the real fight! I want you in ready condition once the fight with Gotz is on!" Karen shouted.

Mitchel replied with a simple nod and wave before he separated from the group to seek out the intruder.

The young World Warrior didn't have to venture far before he heard rustling some nearby foliage.

"Alright, pal! I know you're out there, so show yourself! It's not use hiding!" Mitchel shouted.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the island. Soon after, a figure emerged from tall grasses.

Mitchel carefully scanned the guy and stared in shock.

"YOU!!"


	11. I Can Handle The Truth!

**Chapter 9**

**I Can Handle The Truth!**

"What are you doing here on this island?! Are you stalking Karen's Dad? Or the gypsy woman? Or do you also have a score or something with Gotz?" Mitchel demanded.

The flaming-haired man before him shook his head, and simply pointed a finger.

"No, my friend! It would be YOU that I seek!" he revealed.

"Really?" Mitchel asked curiously.

"Of COURSE, YOU!!!" the intruder shouted. "After the crap you pulled at the World Warrior Tournament, I believe I owe you a proper beating! Besides, I think it's about time someone knocks you off your high horse and prove my macho superiority to the world once and for all!"

"Ohhh…" Mitchel uttered in realization. "Who are you again?"

The intruding flame-head smacked his head in frustration.

"I'M KURT! KURT, DAMN IT! REMEMBER?! THE GUY WHO YOU FOUGHT AT THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT? THE MUAY THAI WARRIOR?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, Mitchel recalled the fateful fight with him.

"Right, right! Now I remember! You were the amateur I crushed by simply throwing around a few hadouken while you jumped and kicked all over the place! That was a pretty entertaining match, but I don't think it did the school of Muay Thai all that proud, to be honest." He said aloud.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he was forced to relieve the disgraceful memory in his head.

"Bah, forget that! Ever since then, I've been training myself into a well oiled machine! I'm stronger! MUCH Faster! And therefore, 1,000 times better than my slow-as-molasses ex-Master Bob!" Kurt bragged while conveniently leaving out his planned challenge to Bob that he put on hold after witnessing the man's power.

Mitchel nodded.

"Right. So… then you came to fight me, right?" Mitchel asked.

"No, I came to this island to work out a fashionable new hairstyle---OF COURSE I'M CHALLENGING YOU!!! I'm not going to waste all of my training just to have the next thing in my fighting career that I'll kick is the bucket!" Kurt gripped. "Now c'mon! Take me on! Unless you're Chicken!"

Mitchel shrugged.

"Well, first of all, if you're referring to that one author with the black angel wings, I really don't have a strong impression of him since I just think all his works are "alright" in my spare time. Second of all, I don't find the barnyard fowl variety all that cowardly. Actually, I think they're pretty damn cool… so you know what? You suck at goading me into a fight with insults." He explained.

The wordy lecture the reigning "World Warrior" deliver caused Kurt to twitch.

"But… a fight's a fight. Since my buddy Karen's been hogging most of the fights we had in Japan, I've been eager for some action!" Mitchel smirked.

" Perfect! Ever since I rowed all the way here from the mainland, I've craved this battle!" Kurt confessed.

"W-wait…. The mainland?!" Mitchel exclaimed. "But it would take a LOT of rowing to get here! Aren't your arms tired, man? Maybe we can give you a minute to rest… I'd prefer we settle this with both of us at full strength."

"Ha! I don't need my arms to crush you! It'll be my mighty Jaguar Knees that will be delivering all the beating here!" Kurt bragged.

"But… Muay Thai's a Thailand Martial Art, right? Jaguars don't come from Thailand. " Mitchel informed his opponent.

"Nuts to that! Let's just fight!" Kurt insisted.

"…Alright. If you say so." Mitchel said reluctantly as he got into his fighting stance.

Back at the cave, everybody else was sitting around holding hands in meditative positions, except for a very eager Ann.

"Concentrate. Feel the flow of your aura through you… sense the identity within and deny your false believes… open your mind and soul." Eve instructed.

Those participating in the mystical mantra slowly breathed in an out as they focused their mind.

The sensual blonde gypsy then gazed at her fellow mediators and observed their concentration.

"Impressive. Despite his overwhelming destructive desires, Gotz has developed a level of deep conscious beyond most bloodthirsty warriors. This must be part of his secret in mastering the Dark Hadou and bending it to his will to become the "Master of the Fist". He may have sacrificed his general humanity, but his senses and mentality stay intact." Eve noted to herself.

She then saw the other two.

_"Mr. Masters appears to be an innate worry-wort, and thus his mind is clouded with stress and concern. Ironically, his effort in finding his inner peace cause his psyche to worsen instead. It would do him a lot of good to simply accept the world around him and wait for that sense of peace to come to him, instead of avoiding his troubles and seeking said peace." Eve thought. "Karen, on the other hand… there is a certain, decisive drive within her. It feels as if her heart constantly burns with a journeyman's passion. Most interesting indeed. Unfortunately, her mind remains undisciplined and restless, especially for a Martial artist of her caliber. She has the potential of great strength, but lacks the solemn heart to grasp the greatest depths of a hardened warrior."_

With this part of the assessment done, she then gave a quick glance at Gotz, and another at Karen.

"_While it is this same burning spirit of battle that strongly resembles that of Gotz, their desires seem to stem from different origins. Deep within Karen lies the fire of life and inspiration, while within Gotz is the flame of greed and destruction. Their auras hold numerous similarities and contradictions; unfortunately, this is not the criteria I can use in discerning blood relations. Still, these similar qualities with Gotz may explain why Woody had accepted Karen as a pupil. Too bad all of this is irrelevant to what I was hired to do. It's all still very intriguing, though."_

After taking in a deep breath, Eve spoke aloud once more.

"Open your mind to truth… free your honest selves… your pure selves. Doubt thyself of nothing and reveal all." She instructed.

Eventually, all three managed to reach a deep concentration, and their bodies overflowed with striking auras. Eve held out a palm, and traces of these auras came to her like streams. She then clasped her hand and opened it again, which caused the traces of aura to reform into marble-like shapes. After that, the blonde psychic gazed deeply at these aura spheres.

"Hm…. Interesting…" she uttered deeply.

Suddenly, Ann leapt up in excitement.

"Yes?! Did you finally get the skinny? Do I finally have my scoop?!" she squealed.

"Well… after careful deliberation, I have come down to certain conclusions." Eve answered.

The meditating three caught word of Eve's ears and immediately got up.

"So… is that murdering psycho my birth dad, or what?" Karen asked.

"If it's true, I suppose there might be some complications… but I guess the man will be welcome to see Karen when he pleases." Jeff added.

Gotz merely stood silently and gave a serious glare at the psychic.

"Well then?!" Ann shouted.

Eve nodded.

"The cosmos has revealed to me the truth: Karen's birth father is indeed Jeff Masters, born from the womb of his wife, Sassha." She finished.

"WHAT?!" Ann shouted.

Father and Daughter looked eye to eye with smiles on their faces.

"You hear that, Dad? Looks like I'm still your daughter in all aspects!" Karen cheered when giving her father another hug.

"Like you weren't my daughter any time." Jeff grinned.

Gotz nodded.

"Indeed… the path of the warrior is a lonely one. For me to have any child is ridiculous, for I have never committed that act." He explained.

"Wait… so that means Gotz is like some 50-something virgin or whatnot?" Karen thought to herself.

Ann fell to her knees and look like she was on the verge of tearing.

"But… but… my scoop! My research! How could it have failed me?!" Ann cried.

"You said it was all just rumor and speculation anyway, right?" Karen said with a shrug.

"And those kinds of things are started to give bad publicity to the Masters name all the time. It's a common practice, really." Jeff added.

"…I don't even know a woman that resembles this student of my brother's…" Gotz contributed.

After huddling herself up into a ball, the floodgates to Ann's eyes finally gave way.

"Eh, hey! Look on the bright side! You can still get that scoop on that legendary bastard! People are thinking Gotz is a myth, right? Well then, prove them wrong and get some pictures already! And while you're at it, get some pictures of me kicking his ass when we finally duke it out!" Karen said in good cheer.

"Oh… right… I almost forgot about those facts. Guess I still have that great scoop I wanted, after all, huh?" Ann said in a quivering voice while wiping away his tears.

Meanwhile, Jeff made his way towards Gotz and tried to get familiar with him like a buddy.

"Well, Mr. Murdering Warrior Guy, it looks like you didn't violate my wife, after all! But it's a bit of a shame to see a man like you with a son or daughter to call his own and take over your lineage, right? Then again, seeing how busy you are with your hobby, maybe that's a good thing. We don't need anymore neglected children in this world…" Jeff said in a well-mannered tone.

"…A true warrior lives only for the thrill of the fight." Gotz uttered solemnly.

Suddenly, the demonic fighter found himself face to face with Eve.

"And you people should be very thankful that this man isn't her daughter." She huffed. "I've seen an alternate life where he spends his days running a vineyard as a terrible husband and father! And do you know what I saw? This man's alternate life actually locked his child in a wine cellar for "misbehavior!""

Eve then gave a brutal slap to Gotz' face and continued to eye him with ill contempt.

"Be glad you are not this other self, demon. Otherwise, I'd have left you with more than a red mark on your face." She growled before marching off.

"And now this guy sounds like even more of a bastard than I first thought… then again, that was in another life. I don't know if that act counts toward this jerk's." Karen thought to herself.

She then turned towards the departing psychic.

"Hey, Eve! Why are you so off in a hurry? Dad and I are more than happy to provide for your stay here until I'm finally done with that guy! Go ahead and take a load off and consider it a vacation!" Karen cried.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Masters. However, I have business to attend to in the wilds of South America. An ambitious power runs amok, and I feel it is my duty to stop it." Eve said with a curtsey.

Karen shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so. Since you already did your job here, I guess you can go. Good luck with your business in South America, then." Karen answered.

Eve waved farewell to the other islanders and was about to leave until a mental image of Mitchel popped into her head.

"Hold on… there is one more thing I should attend to here. Your friend in the white garbs… I must speak with him about something urgent." Eve mentioned.

"I'm sure he's still outside where we left him, holding off that intruder you mentioned earlier. I doubt my good buddy will have his ass taken so easily, so he should be in pretty good shape when you reach him." Karen replied.

"Right. Then seek him I will. Good day to you all." Eve said before leaving the cave for real.

With the psychic's departure, Karen and Gotz faced each other with violent intent.

The younger fighter grinned eagerly as she clenched her fists, while the elder one stared down his foe with a glint in his beady eyes.

"Alright! This time, there's nothing to hold me back! You're about to get a whole lot of Karen's fury shoved up your behind, got it?!" she threatened while pointing a finger at Gotz.

The demonic warrior cracked his knuckles and appeared unfazed.

"We shall soon see…" Gotz uttered ominously.

In the background, a starry-eyed Ann took photo after photo of Karen and Gotz, while Jeff cheered on his daughter.

"You can do it, Karen! Show this man the Masters way! Handwork! Determination! Capitalism!" Jeff cried.

"Oh, hot dog! I'm going to get more than green once I break this story to the press!" Ann squealed.

After a few moments of suspenseful pause, both fighters charged at each other to finally innate the fight of their lives…


	12. Jaguars and Tigers and Gotz

Chapter

**Chapter 10**

**Jaguars and Dragons and Gotz**

"JAGUAR KICK!!"

Suddenly, Kurt leapt into a front flip, and followed up with a slashing kick at his foe, but Mitchel simply side-stepped out of the way.

"RISING JAGUAR!!"

Kurt then leapt into the air while he thrust out both knees in near-simultaneous timing with a force that managed to propel him either higher, but his opponent ducked underneath his attack and rolled off to the side.

"JAGUAR KICK!"

Once again, Kurt unleashed his acrobatic slash kick, but Mitchel remained on the floor and rolled out of the way.

Once the leaping Muay Thai fighter landed graceful on his feet, he stood triumphantly with his hands on his hip while Mitchel quickly went into his fighting stance.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! How about that them apples, "World Warrior"?! After baring witness to my master's disgraceful defeat, I decided to develop a few techniques on my own based on my reliable speed! With my fearsome Jaguar Knees, your pathetic fireballs stand no chance!" Kurt bragged.

The Champion shot his flame-haired foe a dirty glare.

"Very good, hotshot. I've just "bared witness" to your new techniques over a dozen times without getting hit even once." Mitchel groaned. "Now tell me, just how easy will it be to defeat me with said techniques now that you've given me the perfect opportunity of studying your attacks while wasting your own energy at the same time?"

"Unfortunately for you, being exposed to my new deadly attacks must leave you too psyched out and quivering with fear to focus properly, eh? Too bad, because that's the way of the fight, and any weakness you show is simply your own fault!" Kurt taunted while once more missing vital bit useful information.

"Uh, sure…" Mitchel said with a shrug.

"But I've got even better news, kid! You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kurt taunted.

Suddenly, Kurt did a backflip, then leapt up and pounded both legs on a nearby tree, propelling himself off of it like a springboard to reach even higher heights.

Back on the ground, Mitchel looked up at his opponent in the sky curiously.

"…this guy realizes he just places himself right above me, which happens to be the perfect position for some serious hurt, doesn't he?" he thought to himself.

"JAGUAR TOOTH!"

Kurt then shot out his foot close to his head, ready to deliver a deadly axe-like kick enhanced by the force of gravity. Unfortunately…

"SHORYUKEN!!"

The spiky-haired warrior's aerial assault was cut short by Mitchel's rising fist, which also knocked him completely off balance and send him spiraling into the ground.

Despite sustained damage, Kurt quickly picked himself up and stared at his opponent looking completely lost.

"What?! You have more tricks than your cheap ass fireballs?!" Kurt exclaimed.

Mitchel nodded slowly.

"…You DID watch that fight between your old Master and I, right? I used that same attack against him as a finisher, so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you." He mentioned.

Kurt replied with a furious stomp on the ground.

"DAMN IT!! How could I have forgotten that critical moment in the fight during my training? That's how Bob got that scar, right? And damn, that really did hurt!" Kurt muttered to himself.

But then a devious smirk slowly formed on his face.

"That's right… the same attack that scarred my old Master… and I survived it without a scratch!" he cheered.

"Actually, you do have a pretty big bruise where I hit you." Mitchel called out as he pointed a finger at Kurt's under thigh.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted back. "What matters is that you scarred my Master using that same attack, but you couldn't do the same to me, right? That only proves my current superiority over that old hack!"

Mitchel sighed at his opponents apparent ego.

"That's because I didn't put my full strength in it like I did with Bob. There's no way I'd waste my energy to do the same for you…" Mitchel muttered.

"But you know what? Because you've managed to last this long against the new and improved me, I think I owe you a demonstration of my ultimate technique!" Kurt proclaimed. "Prepare to be finished!"

Suddenly, Kurt broke into a mad dash while Mitchel prepared himself in a defensive stance.

"What the-- is he planning to rush me now?!" he panicked in thought. "Damn! He's coming in too fast! And I have a feeling I'll be in for some real punishment if I can't avoid it, even though I can block it decently enough!"

Immediatley, Kurt's devilish grin flashed right in front of Mitchel's face.

"JAGUAR REVOLVER!!"

The daredevil Muay Thai Warrior then leapt high in the sky… and right over his opponent with a rising, slashing kick.

Again, Mitchel stared in the air with disbelief.

"Wait a minute. Did he just jump over me again?!" Mitchel thought.

In his descent, Kurt followed up with two more slashing kicks in succession, and landed right behind Mitchel filled with inexplicable pride.

"Ha! Now do you understand?! You never stood a chance! How can you deny the destructive power of my Jaguar Revolver now that you've experienced it firsthand?!" Kurt taunted confidently.

The flame-haired warrior then let out a maniacal laugh on triumph until he realized something unusually off from performing the attack.

"Wait… I never actually felt my attack actually connect with that karate guy. But I got up close to ensure I wouldn't miss! Is his body that unusually light?" he thought to himself.

A quick moment later, Kurt realized an error in his training when he tried the very same tactic on a practice dummy.

"Oh, crap! That's right! I did the same thing to that dummy and whiffed entirely! I needed some distance for this attack because being that close was a definite no-no! Crap!" Kurt thought.

But then he remembered that his attack landed him right behind his opponent.

"Then again, if I managed to pull it off faster then he could catch up, maybe he doesn't realize that his back is turned to me! Oh, what a sweet opportunity! All I have to do is Jaguar Kick him from behind, and I can nail him!" he realized with glee.

With his confidence restored, the flame-haired fighter in boxers quickly turned around to assume his assault, only to realize he was a little too close for comfort, and a little too late to react to what came next.

"SHINKU TATSUMAKI SENPYUKYAKU!!"

The moment Kurt turned his face, it was immediately smacked around by a spinning foot that kept coming around for more.

Mitchel's body somehow propelled suspended itself in the same spot my increasing the force of his Ansatusken Style's usual "Tatsumaki Senpyukyaku" nearly a hundredfold. The resulting force created a whirlwind vacuum that refused to release Kurt from a flurry of furious feet until the overwhelming power eventually flung his beaten body away.

After awhile, the triumphant warrior slowly approached his fallen foe.

"C'mon, you honestly didn't think I'd have gone lazy after that tournament, did you? I actually managed to pick up quite a few moves myself while duking it out with my old sparing partner, and discovering that one was quite a hoot!" Mitchel grinned.

Apparently, the defeated Kurt was conscious enough to catch those words. He slowly brought his head up off the ground and shot his sworn enemy a dirty glare.

"Curse you, Mitchel!! You got lucky, punk…. LUCKY!!" he shouted.

Kurt then plopped his head on the floor and abruptly passed out.

Mitchel gave a peculiar glance at his unconscious foe for a minute, then shrugged.

"Okay! Well, that fight was… obscenely easy." Mitchel said to myself. "Guess I better head back to the cave and hope Karen didn't start that fight without me."

Suddenly, a piercing shriek ran throughout the island.

"Oh crap, that sounded like her!" Mitchel cried before taking off in concern.

Further away, Eve turned around and caught the shriek as well.

"It's as I suspected… that wily girl was ultimately no match for that demon. Her desire for revenge will gain nothing at this point." The blonde psychic thought.

Suddenly, she felt a conspicuous aura approach her. As it grew closer, Eve felt that there was something disturbingly familiar about it.

"That presence… that battle spirit… it's a lot like Gotz's!" Eve realized.

Eventually, the figure she sensed appeared right before her and halted on his sprint.

"Wait a minute! You're that psychic lady Karen called earlier! Eve, right?" the figure asked.

"…Young Mitchel, is it?" Eve asked him.

The young man in white nodded. "Listen! I don't have a moment to loose! Just point me in the direction where the cavern is! Since you just left, I assumed you're done with your little séance thing and she decided to pick a fight with Gotz alone, right?"

Eve nodded back, pointed out the direction of the cave as requested.

"You should be glad to know… your friend is of no relation to that man." She explained.

"Alright, that's a relief! Guess this means we're not mixed into a more complicated family feud, then!" Mitchel grinned.

"However, there is something you should know." Eve added. "This wish for revenge… it will not benefit none. Especially you, young warrior. Even if you succeed, it may cost you your sanity and your soul."

Mitchel nodded hesitantly.

"I… am aware of that. That's why this isn't about revenge for Master Woody. It's about--"

"A mysterious power dwelling within you?" Eve interjected. "So then you are already aware. Your aura and that man named Gotz'… you share a similar potential quality… the "Dark Hadou", otherwise known as the "Murderous Intent" of Ansatsuken Practitioners. You wish to understand this dormant strength, am I correct?"

Mitchel gazed solemnly at the fortune teller. "Ever since I defeated Bob at the World Warrior Tournament, I felt a flame within me desired to awaken… it cries for me to find a worthy opponent so that it may truly reveal itself to me. I believe that necessary opponent is Gotz, but… I don't want to become a demon myself. I just want to understand how it is he controls it himself."

"Young Mitchel, that man named Gotz can only remain composed under the Murderous influence because he accepted his vicious desires. I feel there is little you can gain from him unless you wish to follow the same path. And I am concerned for your soul that that path to power is not an advisable one. There is another way to gain strength." Eve warned.

"I know, but… it's not like the Murderous Intent will just lie down and die as soon as I wish it. It's like a subtle hunger that gradually grows. I have to understand how to quell it firsthand before I take another course of action." Mitchel sighed. "I'm sorry for trying something so foolhardy, but it's the only option I see for now."

"I understand. You're still so young and naïve… I suppose it's for the best." Eve said with deep sympathy.

"Pleae don't worry about me too much. I value my sanity too much to give in to ultimate power, you know?" Mitchel grinned with a wink. "Later!"

And with that, Mitchel took off to be with his best friend and fellow disciple, leaving Eve to watch in concern.

"For your sake, I hope you speak the truth, young Warrrior…" Eve uttered ominously.

She then turned towards the direction of the helicopter.

"So now, I still have a special appointment I have to make in Brazil, saving the world from an Evil Dictator and all that. Should I just take Mr. Masters' Copter and try and pilot it all the way over there from here? Hm…. Nah, I seem to lack piloting skills as pointed out when Mr. Masters gave me a try at the controls. Looks like I'm stuck here until business here is done." Eve said aloud with a sigh.

Left with nothing else to do, the blonde psychic decided to follow Mitch back into the cave.


	13. A Warrior's Resolve

**Chapter 11**

With the scream still fresh in his mind, Mitchel rushed inside, only to see a fallen Karen an unscathed Gotz, and a worrying Jeff, and a fearful Ann.

"Karen!"

The usually cheerful excitable High School Reporter trembled.

"Such power… such terrible power… she didn't stand a chance…" Ann quivered while she held her camera with a weak grasp.

The young warrior rushed to his dear friend's aid and held her head softly.

"Karen, what the hell?" Mitchel exclaimed.

The fatigued blonde woman laughed weakly.

"Sorry, Mitch. I just couldn't help myself from getting at him personally…" she groaned.

Mitchel bowed his head and sighed.

"Well, it must've been one nasty beating. I heard you scream like a little girl from far away…" he pointed out.

"In case you haven't noticed… I am female." Karen replied.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl anymore. You shouldn't be screaming like someone half your age…" Mitchel retorted.

Suddenly, the rich martial artist when into a coughing fit.

"Y-you… you're no fun…" she managed to get out.

"Well, neither are you! I still can't believe you tried to take this guy on by yourself! What happened to the plan? We were supposed to kick his ass together, but you had to be all "vengeancey" and get your butt handed to you instead!" Mitchel complained.

Again, Karen laughed.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Karen trailed off weakly.

"Ah, damn it! Now what am I supposed to do? This guy beat our Master, and made mincemeat out of you alone! This battle's going to be hell!" Mitchel growled.

Karen let out a weary moan as she recalled something.

"That bastard… did this to me, and he wasn't even taking me seriously, Mitch…"

That comment served to send a shiver down her dear friend's neck, and take his confidence down a few notches.

"What?! Then are you saying he's just going to beat the crap outta me while he's only "playing" with me?" Mitchel groaned.

Karen shook his head.

"No… use his big head to his advantage, Mitch. I was just too caught up in my anger to see that before… make him regret treating you like a weakling. I know he will do the same with you, Mitch. He thinks Shishou's teachings were weak… prove him wrong."

"But--"

"Besides… as painful as this is to admit, I'd have to say you're the stronger one, now. None of us could really see that when we both started out, but… I have a feeling there's a power within you that can stand up to that Gotz Bastard… hell, you took on a guy twice your size for that World Warrior Championship without lifting that mighty finger, right?" Karen added.

Mitchel knelt silently for a minute.

"Yeah, Bob was a big monster to fight, but I took him on and defeated him fair and square. Still, he's probably nowhere near the same league as Gotz, and yet… maybe I'll just have to give it my all and keep urging myself forward this time… maybe that is my one chance at this battle." Mitchel thought. "But… this force inside of me… I don't know… if it's something all that worthy of embracing. Would fighting fire with fire be wise in this situation? Master Woody was wary of this, and even that Psychic lady…. I'll just have to be careful."

After a few more moments of solitary thought, Mitchel nodded to his dear friend.

"Fine. I'll tan his hide for both our sakes. If he decides not to take me seriously, it'll all be on his head…" Mitchel proclaimed. "Karen, I'll do this in honor of Master… but also for the sake of a greater path. I cannot allow his violent ways to continue."

At that moment, the barely conscious Karen noticed an unshakable will in her friend, as well as a burning spirit. And she couldn't help but grin.

"Go ahead and do that, Mitch. Just kick his ass twice over in the process… alright?" she asked.

Again, Mitchel nodded.

"Sure thing…"

After that, Karen succumbed to a peaceful sleep. Mitchel then got up and marched right towards Gotz, whose curiosity was somehow aroused by his newest opponent.

"Mitchel! Are you seriously going to do this?! But Gotz just slaughtered your pal! There's no way… no way you could stand up to what I witness! Gotz… he really is a demon in every sense of the word!" Ann cried.

Mitchel shook his head as he continued moving onward.

"No can do, kid. I owe Karen this favor, and I owe too many others to not let this match go on." He replied.

"But--"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm doing this for myself, too. I MUST do this." Mitchel proclaimed.

The trembling Ann was still reluctant to let the young warrior go on with the match, but his resolve was just too strong to deter. She simply nodded back and stood by with camera firmly in hand.

Once Mitchel got into position, he eyed Jeff Masters, who had somewhat recovered from his panic.

"Mr. Masters, I suggest you take your daughter to safer ground and help her recover a bit. She isn't going to get much better just laying there." He suggested.

Jeff nodded reluctantly and ran to pick up her daughter. At the same time, Eve walked by calmly to witness the new fight that was about to take place.

"Miss Eve! What are you still doing here? Those guys… the island…. They might--"

"I simply came back to enjoy a good fight, Mr. Masters. Is there something wrong with that?" Eve interrupted.

Jeff stared at her like she was crazy.

"No worries, Mr. Masters. I can take well enough care of myself should things get hectic. You and your fainted daughter on the other hand… well, I'd recommend that you are well on your way out should it reach that point." Eve assured her.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh, but decided he could do nothing to persuade the woman.

"Fine. I'll get Karen and myself to the copter, but I'm not leaving without you or my girl's friend, Mitchel!" he insisted.

Eve grinned.

"Ah, good… at least you hold enough principals to give you some spine." she replied.

He then turned to the nearly inanimate Ann.

"Ann! Get going with Mr. Masters! You already got your shots of Gotz, right? It'll be too dangerous if you stay any longer!" Mitchel ordered.

Despite the fear that overwhelmed her, some feeling returned to the high school girl's body as she was given that warning.

"N-no! I'm staying here! If you're going to go on with this fight, then I'll continue pursuing my scoop! None of us are backing down on this since you insisted, alright?!" Ann cried back defiantly.

"Damn it! This isn't one of your high school scoops you can just take back to your friends and brag about! This is duel between fighters!" Mitchel shouted.

"You're right… this isn't a simple high school scoop! This is world news! Wandering Warrior Mitchel versus Master of the Fist Gotz! This is a battle meant to be known globally and I'm not going to let it slip from my grasp!" Ann declared. As she held out her camera right in front of her.

Mitchel growled.

"Fine! Suit yourself! Just don't get yourself killed, alright? I already warned you!" he shouted once more.

Ann gestured back with a thumbs up.

"Don't you worry. Ace Reporter Ann Hibiki always makes sure to take care of herself on the job!"

"Right, right…" Mitchel groaned.

At once, the two disciples of Ansatsuken stared each other down in a dramatic show. Mitchel's determination vastly outweighed his worry, while Gotz' confidence remained stalwart.

"So… Brother Woody's other student has finally stepped forward." Gotz uttered. "I wonder…might he have chosen two disciples who lack true potential…?"

The fighter in white shook his head.

"Don't even dare try to mock your way through this fight." Mitchel stated.

"…I am merely voicing my thoughts. Is that a problem?" Gotz asked.

Mitchel didn't even bother answering, and shot a fiery glare back to express his clear resentment.

The demonic fighter remained unfazed.

"But perhaps that might be for the best. It would be shameful for him to have spoiled a worthy fighter with his foolish teachings. To honor life in a game of death… to hold back true strength when it was meant to be used at its fullest…Was his ultimate goal to turn the mighty Ansatsuken into a mere Circus Act?" he taunted.

Mitchel let out a low growl before breathing in to recover his cool.

"No… I believe he taught me his ways because he saw a strength in valuing life without seeing the need for "valiant deaths" and "noble sacrifice". But perhaps it is you who is afraid that your brother's teachings have managed to cultivate a fighter that can far surpass your own strength and abilities?" He answered back.

"That is a rather bold statement… but it's just as arrogant. Even if you happen to be the one with power beyond my own, your "watered-down techniques will keep you from truly gaining that power. You have been deprived…" " Gotz scoffed in contempt. He then took an intrigued glanced at his foe.

"Yes… you have been foolishly deprived, and so a part of you will continue to hunger. Tell me, do you intend to remain deprived and unfulfilled because of this meaningless value you hold on to? Because if you can't even entertain me like your friend over there, then perhaps I should just put you out of your misery before you have the chance to disgrace yourself." Gotz scoffed.

"Oh no… I'm giving you a fight, alright! You've done too much already for me not to! Just know that I'll be doing it my own terms, alright?" Mitchel declared.

For a moment, the warrior demon glared back in contempt, but then he slowly formed an amused smile.

"Go ahead, then. If you wish to follow in the footsteps of both your friend and your Master, you have only yourself to blame."

Refusing to accept his own teachings as "weak", Mitchel smiled back as he felt ample anticipation for the fight.

"Heh, right… the only one facing regret here will be you for turning away everything you could've had." Mitchel answered.

Immediately, both challengers went into their fighting stances and eyed each other carefully.

"So then… you really think you've improved so much since embracing the Murderous Intent?" Mitchel asked.

Gotz shrugged.

"How about you tell me?" he answered back amused.

Mitchel sighed.

"Yeesh… why did I even ask that question in the first place? And he even had to answer back with a question of his own! I hate that!" he thought.

In one brief display of power, both men stomped into fearsome, kneeling horse stances while unleashing their loudest battle yells possible. The air around them crackled with their very power as their auras clashed. Soon enough, the fighters got back into their

Neutral battle positions, poised to take each other on.

And so, an epic battle between Light and Darkness was about to begin…


	14. Showdown

**Final Chapter**

Somewhere in the wilds of Brazil, a devious militant base of evil stood, holding various weapons and experiments of destruction.

Right outside on the base's rooftop stood three figures.

One was of a young woman with short brunette hair adorned with two bun-like things at the sides. She wore a blue Chinese dress lined in white, and a pair of white boots.

Standing next to the young woman was an older man with neat blonde hair and squinty eyes. He wore an unzipped yellow athlete's jacket that revealed a muscular chest and silver military dog tags, a pair of camouflage pants, and a pair of leather boots.

And the last figure, suspended in mid-air, wore what appeared to be a blue military uniform and cap and conspicuous red cape that he kept draped around his body for the moment. He had a tuft of combed black hair, a noticeably big chin and villainous beady eyes.

"Mwahahahaahaha! So… you two have finally come, huh? Impressive…" the floating man cried.

"YOU MURDERER!! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!" The young woman shouted in a vengeance.

"Of course I murdered your father, little girl! He was getting in the way of my plans, and there was no course of action more proper than that, right? And it looks like I'll have to do the same for you two." The evil man replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"YOU HEARTLESS FIEND!" the young woman shouted.

"Nay, little girl. I am Harris, the Head of Shadaloo and destined Lord and Master of the world!" the evil man proclaimed dramatically.

"Unfortunately for you, America doesn't allow scum like you to roam around with ambitions like that. And with Interpol backing us up, you're in for a double dose of justice, my friend!" the blonde announced.

"Ha! Typical American and your crude sense of justice! It's about time I wipe fools like you and your Chinese friend out of existence for good!" Harris scoffed.

"NOT A CHANCE, HARRIS! IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER, YOUR PLAN ENDS HERE AND NOW!" The brunette shouted.

The grounded duo then got into their respective fighting stances and looked at each other for a moment.

"Carter, whatever takes place, remember this: Harris is mine to finish! I'll agree to taking him down together, but I will deliver the final blow, understand?" the brunette explained.

"Sure, Elli. I don't care how it all goes down in the end as long as we win this thing and crush Harris' ambition once and for all." The army man named Carter replied.

The sinister Harris let loose one more devious laugh.

"COME, THEN! SHOW ME YOUR MIGHT IF YOU BELIEVE SO MUCH IN YOUR "JUSTICE"! he mocked.

Elli and Carter nodded to each other, and then faced Harris once more. They then focused their energies and obtained a quick burst of physical chi in the air hands. Elli brought her hands forward in front of her, while Carter stretched his arms backward. In a flash, the two fighters' chi manifested completely, allowing them to unleash it upon their sinister foe.

"KIKOUKEN!"

"SONIC BOOM!"

Elli unleashed a violent blue orb while Carter crossed both arms in front of him and sent forth the power of a sonic boom in the form of a spinning neon gale. Both attacks were sent straight towards Harris, however the vicious dictator simply knocked both attacks aside like they were nothing.

"N-no… no way…" Elli uttered as she stared in shock.

"So, the two of you have obtained understanding of the concept of chi in your training, huh? Very nice! Unfortunately, your inferior ability stands no chance against my Psycho Power! Now tremble as you feel my might!" Harris sneered.

Suddenly, the malevolent dictator dove towards his foes in a spiral motion and quickly picked up speed. In the midst of his dive, Harris formed a deadly rainbow-colored aura all around his spinning body.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!!"

Harris then drilled right through Elli and Carter in an instant, causing their bodies to be sent flying in various directions. Afterwards, the ambitious dictator stood erect in the air once more.

"Now do you understand, you fools? You never stood a chance against me!" Harris cried.

He then focused his attention on the fallen girl.

"And you… I'll see to it that you die by my hands as your father did! And it will be a savory death, I am certain of it." He smirked.

Further fueled by Harris' words, Elli rose with little difficult. The very air around her seemed to crackle with her violent chi.

"Harris… you…. YOU WILL DIE!!"

Carter managed to pick himself off the floor to rejoin the battle, only to see his partner mad with vengeance.

"No, Elli! Stop! Control yourself!" Carter shouted.

But it was too late. The determined Elli continued to run headlong into a very amused Harris.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! HIYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

* * *

Eve watched on with a solemn gaze as Mitchel and Gotz continued assuming their fearsome stances. Her eyes lingered back and forth as their bodies surged a violent intent.

"Very well, Mitchel… show me this strength that's meant to surpass the Dark Hadou…. It may power that may very well save this world in its darkest hour." Eve thought.

At the same time, Ann stood by with her camera ready, waiting for the photo opportunities she was sure the fight would present.

"Okay, man. You better make this the fight of the century! I don't think I can handle reporting two manslaughters in one day…" Ann thought.

Suddenly, both fighters brought their hands to their side simultaneously and accumulated chi within their grasp. While Mitchel generated his usual blue flame, Gotz' chi formed into a striking violet color. Immediately, they shot out their hands and unleashed their burning waves at each other.

"HADOUKEN!"

"GOU HADOUKEN!"

Both projectiles slammed into each other and canceled each other out. However, Mitchel's blue flame extinguished sooner than Gotz's.

_"What the-- a stronger version of the Hadouken?" _Mitchel thought in panic.

Immediately after the first attack, Gotz made his next move and slid forward, only to disappear a split second later.

"Oh crap!" Mitchel cried.

With little hesitation, the young fighter reacted by rolling forward, narrowly avoiding a Shoryuken from behind.

"You have… fairly good reflexes..." Gotz noted.

"You scare the living crap out of me, and then vaguely complement my abilities?" Mitchel growled. "So I see you've even mastered the split second movement technique in our school known as "Ashura". No wonder Karen had a tough time with you! Master Woody used to own her so much with that maneuver."

"So then learn from you're your rival's mistakes secondhand? That only solidifies your own doubts and weakness." Gotz scoffed.

"Hey, well at least it saved me a few surprise whacks upside the head!" Mitchel countered.

He then blazed towards his opponent with a sudden burst of speed, all the while slowly turning his hip to the side. Gotz observed the motion and squatted down in preparation. Finally, at mid-distance, Mitchel left into the air and shot out his leg.

"TATSUMAKI SENPYUKYKAU!"

At once, the warrior in white performed his whirlwind kick to propel himself towards his foe, however, Gotz leapt backwards into the air and generated flaming violet chi in his hand once more.

"ZANKU HADOUKEN!"

From mid-air, Gotz shot out a surge of violet chi right into the whirling Mitchel, knocking him out of his attack and onto the floor.

The determined Mitchel quickly picked himself, however, Gotz slid once more into his speedy "Ashura" maneuver. This time, he positioned himself right in front of the hapless fighter and leapt up again with his own leg shot out out.

"TATSUMAKI ZANKYKAYKU!"

The force of Gotz's whirlwind kick was so strong, that it juggled Mitchel mid-air and struck continuously and left his foe floating as he prepared for another strike.

"GOU SHORYUKEN!"

Gotz then leapt upward into a rising fist with greater intensity than a normal Shoryuken. After feeling the brutal fist, Mitchel fell with great impact while Gotz landed perfectly.

"_D-Damn… Gotz fights as if he commands the very air around him… and what's with this "Gou" crap he adds at the start of most of our techniques? I've done stuff like that during my training in some crazy attempt to strengthen my attacks, but all it does is make me sound extremely lame. Is this to show the difference between the "True" Ansatsuken and the one Karen and I learned? Or is it an egotistical declaration of his "Mastery of the Fist?" _" Mitchel thought as he struggled to pick himself off the ground.

Once Mitchel got back on his feet, Gotz initiated "Ashura" once more.

_"Alright, this I'm just going to hold my position for a minute, and…"_

As soon as Gotz revealed himself, Mitchel immediately grabbed him by the gi collar and tossed him forward. Gotz quickly flipped mid-air into recovery and was about to make a smooth landing, but Mitchel quickly brought his hands to the side again, and this time channeled a roaring red flame. With a fearsome cry, Mitchel thrust out his hands and launched the roaring projectile which nailed Gotz with an intense force that knocked him down and engulfed his body. Despite the damage done, Gotz recovered and picked himself up nearly at an instant.

"The Shakunetsu Hadouken… how interesting, discovering that technique mid-fight without knowledge the proper knowledge and experience… it nearly rivals my own." Gotz uttered with a small smirk.

Mitchel gulped at seeing his foe's reaction, as well as realizing the sensation swelling through his body.

"_W-what the… Was that the Dark Hadou I felt just now?"_

Gotz then stomped into a horse stance and brought his hands to his side while channeling a crackling surge of chi in his grasp.

"But… it pales in comparison to THIS!"

At that moment, his hands seemed to hold the will of death itself ready to be unleashed.

"MESSATSU GOU HADOU!"

Gotz then sent a massive violet fireball straight at Mitchel, who quickly leapt above it and shot out his foot to deliver a jump kick in retaliation; however, he was quickly tagged by Gotz's Gou Shoryuken, sending him on the ground once more.

As Mitchel struggled to get up again, his foe watched on curiously.

"Unbelievable. This student of Woody is far better than I expected! Yes, he is worthy of the final test…" Gotz thought with a devious smirk.

Meanwhile, the psychic spectator nearly bit her lip as she sensed a sudden shift in forces.

"That boy… the Dark Hadou within him is reacting to Gotz' own power! It's rising to equalize the fight! But this reaction… it's like trying to fight fire with fire! Mitchel! Don't give in!" Eve thought to herself.

As soon as Mitchel stood up, Gotz had seemingly faded in thin air. Suddenly, the struggling Warrior was paralyzed by an overwhelming horror.

"N-no… this feeling! This violent air! It's not "Ashura" this time! I can't move… I can barely breathe… it's like all my fighting spirit is trying to tear me apart from the inside! No! It's--"

Mitchel suddenly felt his own violent chi and Gotz's meld into a hellish force coming right at him. The enormous shock anchored him in place, keeping him from reacting.

Suddenly, before him was the mental image of his darker sellf: bloodthirsty and ready to tear him limb from limb. As this demented doppelganger came closer and closer, Mitchel let out a ear-piercing scream… until four arms materialized from the shadows and held it back.

"Let go… don't be defeated by your own aggression…" a voice warned.

Suddenly, Mitchel snapped out of a nightmarish trance with and slid back. Gotz then reappeared, only to grasp at thin air.

With this chance opening given to him, Mitchel's body and soul swelled with overwhelming power.

"I refuse to loose… to the likes of you…" he uttered under his breath.

Before Gotz could recover, Mitchel knelt towards his exposed foe and brought his fist to his side. That very fist began to crackle with unearthly power.

"METSU…"

Gotz received an uppercut of considerable force to his gut, stunning his body and giving Mitchel just enough time to follow up his attack.

"SHORYUKEN!!"

Mitchel then delivered a rising uppercut that nearly sent both men into the clouds.

As gravity began taking the bodies back down to the ground, Mitchel's body spiraled to effectively slow down the descent, while Gotz's body began to tumble.

Eventually, the Mitchel made a clean, soft landing, while at the same time, Gotz slammed hard on his stomach.

"_That power… I ended up tapping into the Murderous Intent to use it, but what I had just experienced might have been… the full power of the "Dragon Fist"… the "True Shoryuken… a force greater than the "Shun Goku Satsu"_. _Maybe… just maybe this power is the key to rejecting the corruption threatening to consume me._" Mitchel realized.

He then clutched his fist tightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I finally won…" he declared.

"Yahoo! You actually did it, Mitchel! After that guy nearly had you, you swooped in and beat him to a pulp! Taking down "The Master of the Fist" himself singlehandedly… you must be the strongest fighter in the world!" Ann exclaimed. "And I even got a lot of great pictures out of it! Especially with that last attack of yours! "METSU SHORYUKEN!!" Man, that was amazing!

The victor rubbed his head out of slight embarrassment.

"Ah, thanks… I guess. I think I'll have a few kinks to work out on that new technique of mine, but at least now I have a few new tricks up my sleeve." Mitchel muttered.

"Wonderful… WONDERFUL!!" a ravenous voice cried.

Mitchel turned to see the ruthless demon himself on all fours. To his horror, Gotz appeared to him like a ravenous beast. This hungry beast then got on his feat, with his arms swaying before him like a wild ape as he snorted.

"Gotz' Murderous Intent… he's finally found a potentially worthy foe…" Eve realized as the demonic aura filled the cave.

"Indeed… you possess the same power as I. And you hold it so splendidly! Forsake my foolish brother's foolish teachings and embrace it… let it flow through you. And when the "Murderous Intent" finally, truly awakens within you, then you will know. All the past battles that you've ever faced will seem like child's play." Gotz explained.

Mitchel felt a sudden chill down his spine.

"W… what?!" he cried.

Gotz then raised his hand and chopped the ground with tremendous force. The island floor began cracking apart, and the island itself trembled.

"The island… it's… it's crumbling?!" Mitchel exclaimed. "Gotz! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Eve remained composed while Ann was filled with panic.

"The island's sinking… Gotz is destroying the island! No… no! I can't die here! Not now!" Ann thought.

Gotz merely chuckled at the commotion.

"When you have learned to summon all your inner power, find me once more. Then we will truly learn who is more powerful." he instructed.

Immediately, the vicious demon had vanished into thin air, leaving only his violent aura to fill the air.

For a moment, a frustrated Mitchel stared at the spot his foe once stood, while Eve gazed at him sympathetically.

"You mustn't falter, Mitchel. You were right... you really do possess the will to reject the Dark Hadou. You just have to continue believing in that…" Eve uttered softly.

With the island continuing its collapse, little time remained.

"We have to go! Now!" Mitchel shouted.

Eve and Ann nodded back in unison. Then all three made a mad dash outside of the cave and towards the helicopter.

"HEY!! MR. MASTERS!!" Mitchel shouted.

Jeff turned around and saw the trio to his great relief. He then started up the helicopter as he awaited the passengers to come aboard. Soon enough, the three made it aboard, and the copter took off, and just in time.

The further away the copter fled, the more island that sunk.

As the destruction continued, Mitchel took one final look at the dying island. He took in a deep breath, then faced outside.

"SORE LOOOOOSEEERRRRRRRR!!"

Eventually, the entire chunk of land sank below the sea, before it could even fade from view.

And so, the remnants of Gotz's evil aura, along with the island itself, had vanished entirely…

Midway through the trip, Karen finally opened her eyes to see her friends safe and sound.

"Mitch…? Ann? Psychic lady? Where's…Dad?" she grumbled.

"Oh, Your Dad's piloting the copter right now." Mitchel explained.

"Ah, so my Karen's finally awake? That's good to hear!" Jeff cheered.

Karen turned towards the cockpit and smiled faintly.

"Heh… my Dad, the Copter Pilot. Seriously, who knew?" she said weakly.

"Just hold on, honey. We'll get you to the main land soon enough to get you healed up, okay?" Jeff replied.

"Thanks… Dad…" Karen rasped.

She then turned back to her good friend.

"So, Mitch… how'd the fight go? Did you stick it to him like I asked you to?"

Mitchel hesitated for a moment, and got shoved aside by Ann.

"Oh, boy did he ever! If only you could've seen it! It was like, "SMACK! CRACK! KAPOWEE! SHORYUKEN!" and whatnot! The fight was just that awesome, beating up Gotz like that!" Ann exclaimed.

Karen chuckled.

"Ah, so I see… guess you really did do better than I did, eh, Mitch?" Karen grinned.

The young victor took a deep breath and tightened his fist.

"As good as I did... that punk still held back… and now he wants a rematch. Once I pick up enough experience, he wants me to find him again... and I don't think he'll rest until he knows which one of us for sure is better. That Gotz is as hungry for good blood as ever…" Mitchel answered in frustration.

"Hey, at least you actually got in a few good hits and really let him have it when he played with you. I was just a sitting duck to that guy." Karen replied.

"Still… that guy's convinced I can get good following his way and embracing the "Murderous Intent". He saw a dangerous power within me and almost creamed me with it. I didn't enjoy seeing that vision one bit when he nearly got me with the Shun Goku Satsu." Mitchel gulped.

"Shun Goku Satsu…? The Instant Hell Murder? Gotz got that heavy with you?" Karen gasped.

"Yeah, but…. somehow I found a way out of it. I felt a few presences… of those dear to me and those I look forward to meeting again, all holding back the vicious intent that nearly annihilated me… and I think I heard Master Woody advising me on how to get out of it." Mitchel explained?

"Shishou? In your unconsciousness? What? Does he think he's Obi-Wan Kenobi now, returning from the grave like that in spirit?" Karen asked.

"The world and its ways are mysterious indeed…" Eve uttered. "Even when one dies in the physical world, his or her essence live on in the memories of those they've touched. That is the essence of life…"

"So you decide to throw in a little sagely wisdom there, just because?" asked Karen.

"I can sense you two still mourn for your Master… just a little. Do not worry, just keep his memory at heart and honor his life. The Dead is ultimately like spilled milk, you can do nothing for them once it done." Eve advised.

Everybody stared at the blonde fortune teller.

"Wha?"

"So… it's stupid to mourn over the dead, because it's like spilled milk?"

"But what if it's Melon Milk? I really like that stuff!"

Eve went silent for a moment.

"Hm… I should work on a few of my sayings." She thought in embarrassment.

She then placed a hand on Mitchel's shoulder.

"So… young Warrior. Gotz himself has said your Dark Hadou holds enormous potential that may rival or even surpass his own. And I had saw, in your newest technique, that you were forced to bring out that power in the finishing blow. Do you intend to surpass Gotz now that you have seen it possible? And do you still intend to reject the Dark Hadou waiting to be unleashed in earnest? Either is possible, but not without consequences…" Eve warned.

Mitchel faced the sensual psychic with an eager grin.

"What do you think? I'm going to do both! I don't know for sure how exactly I unleashed the "Metsu Shoryuken", but I've immediately familiarized the surge of chi unleashed. I felt it… the power of the True Dragon. If I can tap into the full extent of "Shin", or Truth, as I've begun to do with my Hadouken and Tatsumaki Shinpukyaku, then perhaps I could develop the mightiest fist of all. I can't wait until I finally discover the "Shin Shoryuken!"" Mitchel cheered.

"Not unless I beat you to it first, Mitch! Remember, you still have rival lying right here beside you! I'm going to make up for this rest period of mine tenfold!" Karen declaired.

Ann chuckled.

"So, this will be my next scoop, huh? Mitchel Blaze and Karen Masters: The two Ansatsuken Practitioners that seek to surpass Master of the Fist. I'm expecting to hear about you guys a lot in international competition form now!" she exclaimed. "My Battle of the Century Story is just the beginning!"

"And so you have proclaimed your destinies as thus? Intriguing. Indeed, I intend to hear much more of you two as well. Perhaps it is the fighting spirit of you warriors that will provide a new light in this world." Eve added.

"Seriously…why do you have to speak like that? Is it part your job description or something?" Karen asked.

Eve grinned.

"I do it simply because it's fun to speak this way." She answered back.

Everybody else on the helicopter growned.

"What? Japanese Gangster like types to roll their "r'"s a lot. Don't I get to have liberties in how I speak?" Eve said aloud.

"Sure… if you enjoy sounding like a bit part in a Shakespeare play…" Mitchel uttered under his breath.

Eve shrugged, feeling perplexed by the reaction she received. She then gazed out deeply towards the vast oceans.

_"Unfortunately, I'm too late. A decisive battle in the war against evil has begun without me. Hopefully, the two champions who fight will be able to fare well until I can make it. Yet, I feel that even with my power, the War will still not end."_

She then turned to see the three young companions in good spirits.

"_Still, it seems the world has been given new hope in those courageous souls. Let that hope guide us all to a brighter future…"_

As the copter pals continued their good cheer thanks to a recent victory, the helicopter flies on towards a radiant sunset…

**The End**


	15. The New Generation

**Epilogue**

**The New Generation**

Somewhere in a closed restaurant in China, two children stood by in relaxation as the sun was setting.

One was a girl in a sleeveless white Chinese outfit. She had fiery, braided, red hair covered up by a blue cap with the text "UMA", and wild blue eyes that burned with a zest for life.

The other was a boy in a sleeveless red Chinese outfit. His own short red hair was just as blazing while left bare, but his eyes were a sharp, piercing, ice blue in contrast to the other.

"I can't believe Saibara Shifu went off to Japan just like that when he caught wind of that Gotz sighting… he must be desperate for a fight." The boy sighed.

"Desperate for a fight, or desperate to die? I know Shifu's a talented martial artist and all that, but he's old… and sick! He's been coughing blood like crazy these past few days and I'm really worried how reckless he's getting over it." The girl groaned.

"Ann, we all know Shifu's tougher than that. Good heavens, the old man's probably immortal thanks to whatever assassination secrets he learned in the past. He's probably going into that coughing fit to make us train harder and faster than ever before. He can be a heartless jerk sometimes…" he grumbled.

The girl also called Ann gave a wide smirk.

"Sounds an awful lot like someone else we know… huh, Gray?" she taunted while elbowing her brother playfully.

"Don't compare me to that old man!" Gray barked.

"Did someone call me…old?"

Suddenly, the sky turned cloudy as lightning struck. Right at the entrance of the restaurant stood a reasonably angry Saibara stroking his beard.

The siblings stared in amazement, then quickly bowed.

"Shifu!" they both cried.

The wizened old man stared solemnly at his two protégés as they resumed looking back in a mixture of shock and relief. Then slowly but surely, he waltzed over towards them with an unwavering sense of confidence. Ann and Gray looked frozen in place, paralyzed not by fear, but by intimidation of their master who had put them both through rigorous training for most of their lives. Without warning, the wizened warrior swiftly poked their heads with blunt force.

"OW!" they both cried together.

"Ann! Gray! How many times have I told you two to clean up this restaurant right after closing time?" he reprimanded.

The pair was a tad confused that he'd bother bringing up such a trivial matter after pitting himself in mortal peril.

"H-hey! We were about to get through with it, but we were really tired after today! That was like the most customers we had in weeks, and you weren't around to help, Shifu!" Ann whined.

"Do you think it actually matters to him if we have a handicap like that?" snarked Gray.

Once more, the old kung fu master poked his students hard in the head.

"It's because you two lack discipline that you tire out so easily!" Saibara barked.

"What about your encounter with Gotz?" Ann suddenly cried. "It looks like you're alive and well, so---"

"My own personal matters are none of your concern." Saibara interrupted.

He then lowered his head down with a frustrated look in his eyes.

The red-haired siblings were still relieved at their master's safe return, however, this troubled look bothered them both.

"You DID beat Gotz… right?" Gray said with a cocked eyebrow, " I mean… you're standing here right now. Alive."

"And I heard that guy runs around killing any and every worthy opponent that comes his way. I doubt YOU of all people with disappoint, Shifu." Ann added.

In turn, Saibara gave a long, hard sigh.

"Apparently, even a brute such as Gotz has a code of honor, and he refuses to kill under… certain conditions…"

"What? The "Elderly"?" Gray asked dubiously, "Gotz had no problem murdering his own brother, and his hair is just as white---"

"No… the ill." Saibara lamented as he hung his head in shame.

Both Ann and Gray stared back in utter disbelief.

"So then, that blood… you really are…?" Ann trailed off.

Saibara nodded.

"This simply means that we must train harder in this fleeting time we have together. I will not allow my teachings to be in the hands two of two lazy punks, so I will raise you to meet expectations." He noted.

"But Master!" the siblings cried in unison.

"I will have no objections!" Saibara ordered, "Come now, we must work on your forms. And since you were so careless to abandon your cleaning duties in the restaurant, I figured you will need the make up exercise."

He then stroked his beard one more time before he strode towards a backroom, leaving his protégés flabbergasted.

The sibling pair exchanged disgusted glares, right until Gray noticed the cap atop Ann's head.

"Hey, that's mine!" Gray growled as he snatched the cap and placed it on his own head.

Ann could only laugh at her brother mockingly.

"Geez, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice! Moron!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Lumina Kasugano. Born Spring 15__th__, Blood Type A…_

_She stands 157 centimeters tall and weighs 42 kilograms._

_She has 20/20 vision, and her shoe size is 24 centimeters._

_She likes white rice, and her physical education class. Of course, her current obsession is street fighting. In contrast, she dislikes math and playing video games against her foster brother. It seems her best trait is her overflowing energy, though she does admire feminine girls with long her, such as her best friend May Chitose._

Somewhere in a mysterious dark security room, a stoic middle-aged man in a fancy black suit was reading off data to a cocky girl in a red seifuku.

"Carter, there is no need to research that kind of information. In essence, she's the perfect example of a commoner. Why in the world would someone like her take an interest in street fighting?" the schoolgirl asked her accomplice.

"Regretably, I was unable to reveal the answer to that question. The only fighter who has been in constant contact with Miss Lumina is Dan Hibiki. However, it would appear that he did nothing more than guide her to the world of street fighting. Their relationship is not one best described as "Master and Apprentice". From what we've observed, her fighting style more closely resembles that of All American Martial Arts Champion, Karen Masters, than that of Dan Hibiki." Carter explained.

"I noted that myself as I watched her fight some time ago." The schoolgirl scoffed.

"Observant as always, Lady Kate!" Carter replied with a nod.

"The young All-American Champion, Karen Masters. Also that off-beat stranger who is said to have mortally wounded the king of Muay Thai in the World Warrior Tournament Championship… " Kate noted to herself.

"Both of these fighters practice the same legendary martial art known to have its origins in the ancient art of ultimate assassination." Carter added.

"Carter, prepare a fighting venue this evening!" Kate ordered.

"S-surely you jest. It would be unseemly for the heir of the Kanzuki Household to challenge a mere commoner---"

"Silence, Carter! I am telling you that Lumina Kasugano is a "special commoner" who was granted life upon this world for the sole purpose of exchanging blows with me!"

The auburn-haired schoolgirl smirked as she clenched her right fist. Her sharp, ruby-red eyes burned with a desire to dominate.

Finally, the glorious Kate Kanzuki had a worthy rival to look forward to…

_**To Be Continued in:**_

_**Harvest Fighter: Go For it Lumina!**_


End file.
